


Ungrateful Colonist

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Sanditon A/U; ModernA short story about Thanksgiving Dinner to be held at Lady Denham's Sanditon House.Sidolette/BabsterCrowe/AlisonEdward/Clara
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Edward Denham, Georgiana Lambe/Otis Molyneux, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon), Mr. Crowe/Alison Heywood
Comments: 30
Kudos: 104





	1. An American Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Reference: Book by Anna James, Pages & Co.

London

Sidney opened the email from Tom as he sat in his study in the family home in London. A request for him to come to Sanditon to celebrate some American holiday, hosted by Lady Denham, for her niece and nephew. Sir Edward Denham was a novelist, best seller, according to the New York Times. He even suggested that he bring some friends to make the lunch more enjoyable.

Sidney let out a sigh. He only knew a few people that he could count on that would not be so easily offended at being requested to join him on a holiday for an American. 

Promptly, he found Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe sitting in the Lion’s Den discussing their current state of affairs.

“Ah, Parker,” Babington greeted him and waived towards one of the ladies to bring another glass over.

“Babington.” Parker gave him a smile.

“About time. If I have to listen to our friend here any longer about his marital state, the lack of,” Crowe grinned, “I shall be forced to drink the rest of this bottle myself.”

“You know one of these days you are going to find yourself where you will be forced to eat crow, if you will excuse my pun,” Babington scuffed back at him. “And I’m going to be glad to remind you daily about this conversation.”

“What happened? I thought you were seeing the delicate Miss Perry?” Parker asked politely.

“I couldn’t do it anymore Parker.” Parker gave him an inquisitive eyebrow look. “Too agreeable.”

“Too clingy if you asked me,” Crowe crooned. “I told you she was just after your status.”

“Aren’t they all?” Parker said absently, barely thinking of a woman who had laughed at him when she had been offered wealth and status of an older man many years ago now.

“Yes, well, I realize that within my circle, the families all come from money but it would be nice to know the marriage just wasn’t going to be a business agreement.”

Parker looked at his friend. He was very jovial. It was hard to believe he could not find anyone that would actually enjoy his company. Unlike Crowe who generally like to make an ass of himself, especially when drinking.

“I’d be happy with a girl with a little spunk,” Crowe said as he washed down his third bottle. “It’d make the marriage bed a little bit more entertaining.”

“Don’t tell us you have ever had the notion of settling down.” Babington looked at his friend. Crowe had been known to talk very melancholy once he started getting into his cups.

“How could I not with the both of you prattling on over women? But since I doubt, I shall find anyone that entertaining, I shall be content to imbibe, carouse and make an ass of myself.”

“Good, because Tom has asked me to bring my friends to Sanditon for some American holiday lunch thing hosted by Lady Denham. Her nephew is coming in from America.”

Babington rolled his eyes, but replied teasingly. “Come on Parker. Why would we celebrate a holiday for those ungrateful colonists?”

Parker and Crowe laughed. “Well, I’m sure if Sir Denham is coming, he’s bound to bring an entourage. He’s a novelist on the best seller list in New York.”

“Well, if there is free liquor, count me in. I don’t have anything else going on in this one horse town.” Crowe said, glancing over at Babington.

“An entourage, eh? Might be some American’s with him?”

“Oh, good grief man. You know they aren’t going to be impressed with your fancy title.” Crowe commented as he opened the next bottle.

“Exactly.” Babington said with a glee.

New York

Esther rolled her eyes around the room as Mrs. Campion once again reminded them that they needed to promote Edward’s book while overseas. “I’ll be making contact with some of the well-known bookstores while you are there to do some book shows.”

Esther pretended to listen to Eliza ramble on and scribbled some notes on her notepad. By notes, it was a version of the hangman game that she leaned over to one of the research assistants, Charlotte Heywood, to show how entertained she was in the meeting.

Charlotte muffled out her laugh. Charlotte and her sister, Alison, had both been selected as research and personal assistants to Sir Edward and Miss Denham. Esther had been roaming the halls of the university when Charlotte had come around the corner too quickly. Charlotte had been embarrassed to no end, and apologized profusely.

Esther had not said a word, but the young lady had managed to recognize her and immediately apologized again. Esther had no written anything for a long time, eclipsed by Edward’s success, she had gone to editing and ghost writing. Her own meager youth novel had its run of success, but she was content being a wallflower.

Once Charlotte had stopped apologizing, she escorted Esther to the department chair of the English program, Dr. Bennett. A week later, Dr. Bennett had informed Charlotte that she had been selected for a job study with a best seller novelist and his team. Charlotte had been at her wits end after losing her most recent job at the local deli. Her sister, Alison, had joined her and both of them were struggling to make it. They feared they would have to return back to Willingden with their tails between their legs.

Their father had warned them that it would be hard in the city, but they were both determined to make it. Her first day on the job, she had talked Esther’s ear off, to which she again apologized profusely. Oddly, the reserved woman had actually found Charlotte’s tale humorous. Before the end of the day, Alison had found herself working as her personal assistant.

Esther had warned them both of Edward’s flirty behavior and he had quickly realized they weren’t going to fall for his false flattery. It had been reinforced by his on and off girlfriend, Clara Brereton, who at the moment was back on.

“Are there any questions?” Eliza’s glare went around the room. Ever since her divorce to Mr. Campion, and she had to heaven forbid actually work, she had become a real pill. Normally, they had only seen her when she would come in to show him her latest purchase, where they would all have to pretend great interest.

“I was just wondering what kind of travel budget since this has now become a work thing?” Edward asked her, giving her a flirty glance.

“Mr. Denham,” Eliza started to say, “the travel budget is the same for any other event.”

“Well, it’s just you know over there, I am actually Sir Denham and it will be expected to be more of an affair,” Esther let out a silent sigh, great choice of words Edward since it had been their affair that Eliza found herself having to work for a living.

“I’ll see what accounting can do.” Eliza said through her teeth. “Miss Denham, can I have a word with you after the meeting?”

So much for having an enjoyable day, Esther mused as she collected her notes. She followed Mrs. Campion back to the large office filled with abstract art and meaningless things. Esther let out another silent sigh as she sat down.

“I don’t suppose I need to mention how your brother’s sales are starting to decline and I have yet to see another rough manuscript grace my desk.” Esther contained her eye roll. Eliza never read them anyway.

“I believe he was looking to get some additional inspiration from his trip to see his family.”

“Well, you are a sensible woman, I suggest you make sure he finds some. With more publishing going online, sooner or later, Campion Publishing will need to look into making some budget cuts.” Ah, the finely disguised veiled threat again. It wasn’t like her affair with Edward wasn’t common knowledge at the water cooler, but for some reason Eliza seemed to targeted her for its revelation.

“I’m sure Eddie,” which was Eliza’s pet name for him, “will find plenty of inspiration. You know how it is over there when gentlemen start dropping titles. It seems to get the women all moist.” Esther said calmly back at her. Eliza gave her another glare, then released she was contorting her face and straighten back up.

“That is all.” The queen has spoken and Esther was glad to be dismissed. Before she got to the door to leave though Eliza called out to her, “best inspiration Miss Denham.”

Esther shut the door behind her and let out a small groan. If Edward didn’t get over his writer’s block, they would all find themselves out on the sidewalk.

Sanditon

The three gentlemen sat in the bar at the local airport in Sanditon waiting for the arrival of the much discussed Sir Denham and entourage. Babington had decided to leave off his titled on introductions. Sam poured them another drink as they watched the plane come in for a landing.

“Well Babington,” Crowe crooned a little tipsy, “not too late to change your mind from this madness.”

They watched as the passengers disembarked from the plane. A tall lanky gentleman followed by a well-dressed blonde.

“Must be Sir Edward and his sister.” Parker commented to Babington’s frown. “What’s the matter Babbers? I thought you preferred blondes.”

“I think you have me confused with you.” Babington quipped back while catching the others coming down the stairs laughing. “Not to worry though, looks like the entourage is following.” 

Parker glanced back towards the group of people which included two brunettes, a red head, a tall African male and his apparent girlfriend.

“God, I hate this chilly island already.” The tall black lady mumbled towards her boyfriend.

“Come on Georgie, it will be fun as long as we are together.” He mumbled something in her ear which caused her to smile and laugh.

“Sir Denham?” Parker said addressing the tall blonde gentleman.

Edward studied the man in front of him and glanced over towards one of the brunettes. “Oh, you must be Mr. Parker.” Charlotte had been laughing with Esther and Alison and   
forgot she was technically on the clock. “Yes, this is Sir Edward Denham.” She looked at Edward. “Mr. Parker is here deliver you to Lady Denham.” Sidney looked at the brunette   
who was dressed in business casual with her hair down.

Sir Edward tilted his head. “Mr. Parker.”

“Welcome to Sanditon,” Parker said in his nicest tone possible for Tom, who was at some school function which caused him to fill in as a driver. “My associates, Babington and Crowe.” Parker looked at the blonde behind him. “You must be Miss Denham.”

Edward let out a huff and Clara laughed. “Miss Clara Brereton, Mr. Parker.” Charlotte said quickly. “Miss Denham is talking to the flight crew.” Babington looked over and took a better look at the red head, who was talking to Mr. Lewis who was in charge of baggage at the small airport. Esther dressed plainly in street clothes with her hair in a messy bun.

Esther came over with Alison. “Can we be off now?” Edward said displeasingly towards his sister.

“Don’t be unsporting Eddie. It wasn’t our fault the stewardess didn’t care for your mid-air antics.” Esther said as she walked by.

“That is not what I meant.” Edward said at her. “Where are you going?”

“Walking, Edward. If I have to sit in a confined space with you any longer, I’ll be wearing an orange jumpsuit.”

“But,”

Esther waved her hand in the air. “You’re a big boy, you’ll be fine. Come on Heywood. He can manage.”

Charlotte looked at Eddie and gave him a small smile. With Alison, both brunettes followed behind her as they made their way through the municipal airport. Babington watched her walk confidently away with admiration.

Edward looked at Clara. “Remind me again why I brought her?”

“Come on, let’s go get a drink before we meet your aunt.” Clara said pleadingly.

“I suppose,” he looked at Parker, “you know somewhere?”

Sidney let out a silent sigh. Tom was going to owe him big for having to babysit this guy. “Of course, Sir Denham. Right this way.” He glanced at Babington and Crowe. They arrived at the Crown Hotel shortly after.

“You can just leave us here for a bit,” Edward said looking around before glancing at Clara. “I have them notify you when we are ready to leave.”

Crowe looked at Parker. “Why did we agree to this again?”

“Well, I think I will go stretch my legs,” Babington said with a smile.

“Something catch your eye?” Parker said as they had seen the three ladies entering Arthur’s cake shop nearby.

“Might as well take a look.” Crowe crooned at Parker. “I think we got time.” He pointed as Edward and Clara were getting on an elevator. Parker let out an agitated breath.

Lemons

Three new faces entered the outlandishly decorated cake store. Arthur promptly greeted them. “Welcome to Arthur’s!”

Charlotte was the first to greet him back. “Hello!”

“I’m Arthur, is there something special you are looking for? There’s free tasting for any you see in the case. I can also do special requests.”

“Well Arthur, my aunt is having a small luncheon soon. I don’t suppose you can whip up a chocolate cake with a whipped topping? I also take a bottle of lemonade.”

Arthur looked at her. “You must be Esther Denham.”

Esther smiled at him. “Yes, that is correct. These are my friends, Charlotte and Alison Heywood.”

“I’m Arthur Parker, I believe my brother was supposed to meet you at the airport. Did he miss his appointment?” The bell rang and three gentlemen entered. “Oh, Sidney! Did   
Tom miss his appointment at the airport?”

Sidney smiled at his brother. “He sent me in his place. Tom got held up at the school for the book fair.”

“Oh, thank goodness. I was worried the ladies would have to walk to Sanditon House.”

“Is it that far?” Alison asked Arthur.

“Just a good couple of miles.” Arthur said.

Alison and Charlotte chuckled. “I think we will be alright. We’ve been on a plane for eight hours.” Charlotte said.

“But, the temperature!” Arthur started to object.

Charlotte smiled at him. “What? It’s about the same as New York although, we would have a good snowfall by now.” Charlotte looked at Esther who was looking at something on her phone. “Right Esther?”

“Absolutely,” Esther looked up at Charlotte and realized there was an audience. 

“Something wrong?” Charlotte asked her.

“Just the queen checking on her minions.” Esther said flatly before she realized what she had said. “Hun, guess that joke isn’t as funny here.” The girls still let out a small laugh.

“Not really, Miss Denham” Sidney said in reply with a disapproving tone.

“I can see this is going to be a real pleasure cruise.” Alison quipped looking at the scowl on Sidney’s face. Crowe smiled towards her.

Arthur laughed. “Don’t mind him. He’s a stick in the mud. Was there anything else Miss Denham?”

“It’s just Esther, not unless Alison or Charlotte want something?”

“Do you have lemon cakes stashed anywhere?” Alison asked Arthur.

“Not today I’m afraid, but I do have some pumpkin spice muffins. They are delicious if I may say so.”

“Well, then I guess they will have to do, right Char?” Arthur rang them up and gave Esther a form to complete for the cake. The ladies sat down at the tables by the windows.

Arthur gave Sidney and his friends a curious glance. “Just drinks Arthur.” He said as they sat down at the table next to them.

Charlotte looked at Sidney. “What years was the book fair for?”

“One through four. My nieces and nephews, although my nephews have not started yet.”

Charlotte got excited. “Old enough for Pages & Co.” Esther gave her a look. Sidney noticed the look between them. Esther went back to writing stuff on the form.

“Just what exactly is it you do Miss Denham?” Babington asked curiously as she got back from handing the form in to Arthur and grabbing the copy of the London Times.

She glanced at him. “I irritate my stepbrother, and yes, it’s a full time job.”

“Doesn’t sound like much brotherly love,” Crowe interjected.

“Well, he’s a strutting peacock.”

“He’s a titled gentleman.” Crowe said plainly giving Babington a blank look.

“Yes, much like your Lord Babington. You are two of kind.” Esther said as she looked at the paper before sitting it down. The gentlemen gave a small round of laughter. “Are you slumming today?”

“How did you know?” Babington said affronted, but in good humor.

“My fault I’m afraid. I’m a research assistant.” Charlotte said proudly.

Crowe looked over at Alison. “And just what do you do?”

“I’m Esther’s assistant.”

“So, it takes two to irritate Sir Denham?” Crowe asked.

Alison laughed. “Oh no. That job alone is Esther’s.”


	2. Lady Denham

Charlotte, Alison and Esther walked along the sea cliffs on their way to Sanditon House. “It is very pretty here. I imagine the summer is really nice.” Charlotte said stopping to take a good look.

“I haven’t been here for a summer visit in years.”

“Why did you move to New York again?”

“Well, at the time, it just seemed like a good idea. I thought I was going to be a writer. Then, I broke up with my boyfriend at the time. Lost my sense of direction and ended up getting an editing job, which lead me to work with Eddie. A few ghost writings stories to help supplement the income.”

“I don’t suppose we will have time to visit any Jane Austen sites?” Alison asked.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t. I am sure Mrs. C will keep Eddie busy with a few book tours. We will just have to make sure to drive that way.” Esther let out a sigh. The last time she saw Aunt Denham was at her graduation ceremony. If she remembered correctly, the lady was trying to get her to come and stay in Sanditon then. “Did I mention my aunt is somewhat of a match maker?”

Charlotte let out a groan. “No, you did not.”

“Well, look at the bright side. If it had been Christmas, you would have to be dodging mistletoe. Unless of course, you like that kind of thing.”

“Kissing some random people? Sounds a lot like the Square on New Years’ Eve.” Alison said.

“Probably, although I do remember the both of you enjoying that your first year.” Alison and Charlotte laughed.

“Well, that was on my bucket list.” Charlotte said, “now, I just might have to add sea bathing to it. Scratch that, I will be sea bathing this trip. I doubt I will ever be back.”

“I’m getting frost bite just thinking about it.” Alison said.

“Maybe there will be someone to help warm you up once you get out of the water.” Esther said musingly.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Please, tall, dark and moody? I imagine a man that hangs around a lord is bound to have plenty of women lined up. Women much better than I.”

“Oh, I don’t know Char. Maybe an American girl hasn’t been crossed off his bucket list.” Alison teased her sister while dodging Charlotte’s swing.

The three gentlemen sat in the Crown Hotel bar. “Well, that was entertaining.” Crowe said motioning the bartender to bring them a round. He was not driving; he did not care.

“If you say so.” Parker said trying not to think about the research assistant who kept trying to engage him in conversation. Did not she know he was just there because Babington was making googly eyes on her boss or boss’ stepsister. “What I want to know is what was the look between them about that book series? What was it again?”

“Sorry Parker, I wasn’t paying attention at that time.” Babington said with a grin. No, Babington was trying not to be too obvious about taking a better look at Esther’s backside in those skinny jeans as she gone up to give Arthur that form. He had missed it the first time as they all had some jackets on when they got off the plane.

“Some kids book,” Crowe crooned taking a swig of his bottle.

“A lot of help you are.” Parker mumbled at him. Crowe rewarded him with a grin. “Oh, look the notification that Sir Denham is finally ready to go to Sanditon House.”

“Great, let’s go.” Crowe said excitedly and he garner two inquisitive pair of eyes looking at him.

“Oh, is there some reason you don’t want to stay at the bar?” Babington asked giving him a look.

“I just thought maybe the ladies might want to relax after dealing with Lady Denham.”

“Oh, so you are offering your services?”

“Just doing my part in welcoming the colonists back to their mother land.” Crowe crooned at Parker who gave him an eye roll.

They gathered up Sir Denham and Miss Brereton and made their way to Sanditon House. Babington elected to drive and made Sidney sit in the back with the pair. Luckily, they ignored him, and it really was not that far to the house.

As they helped them out of the car, some of Lady Denham’s staff was outside to meet them to get the bags.

Babington looked around and noticed an older but still nice Mercedes parked nearby.

“Mr. Parker, Lady Denham would like to speak with you.” Sidney gave the man a confused look but with his friends they followed him into the house.

“Don’t worry, I promise to drive on the right side of the road,” Esther said talking to her aunt.

“You mean the left side!” Charlotte said teasingly.

“How you just drive down the center of the road like back home?” Alison added to the fray.

Lady Denham was looking at all three ladies as if they were a three headed dragon. “You could just use the car service.”

“No thank you,” Esther said as Edward, Clara and the gentlemen were announced by the staff member.

“You know Esther, aunt. Too independent.” Edward said as he gave his aunt the kiss on the cheek.

Esther rolled her eyes at his display of affection towards the older lady, “since 1776, so yes. I like to drive. Can’t exactly get lost in Sanditon.”

“Might end up in a ditch,” Edward said remembering when she had gone off roading in her teenage years.

“Technically, it was a dried creek bed and I had everything under control. You were just too squirrely.”

“Mr. Parker? You are not Tom.”

Sidney stepped closer as if him and his friends had not heard any of the conversation between the rest of the party. “No, Sidney Parker.”

Lady Denham looked him over. “So, you are Mr. Sidney Parker.” Sidney realized she was trying to sum him up. She looked at his friends behind him. 

“My friends, Babington and Crowe. Tom wasn’t sure how many cars were needed for pick up at the airport.”

Lady Denham turned her attention back to Edward. “The ladies have been here for hours. Where have you been?”

Edward looked at his aunt and gave her a polite smile. “I was showing Clara around town.” It took Esther everything not to choke on her water. No one in the room believed that line. He motioned for Clara to move closer. “Miss Clara Brereton, my aunt Lady Denham.” Clara gave the lady a curtsey.

“Very prettily done.”

“Thank you, Lady Denham.” Clara said in her most polite voice.

“Go talk with Esther, I have some business to discuss with Mr. Parker and Sir Edward.”

“Well, that went well.” Clara said as she approached Esther. “Are you guys going somewhere?”

“Probably, just waiting for a phone call. Why?”

“I just thought we were eating dinner with Aunt Denham.”

“You and Eddie are eating dinner with Aunt Denham. We have plans in town.” Esther’s phone rang and she stepped past Crowe and Babington to get to the hallway to take it.

Clara looked at the gentlemen as if she really seeing them for the first time. “Who did you say you were again?”

“Babington and Crowe,” Crowe said smiling at Clara. She gave him a polite smile.

“Just where is the best club around these parts?”

“Parker is a better person to ask.” Clara looked back at him speaking with Edward and Lady Denham.

Esther walked back in. “Where are you going again?” Clara asked.

“I don’t recall saying.” The last thing she wanted to be was strapped with Clara and Edward drama. “Besides, I have my own wheels so that leaves your driver free to entertain Eddie.” Esther said with a smirk as she walked by Babington and Crowe who were trying not to pay attention but had been.

Esther went back to Charlotte and Alison. “All set. Just need to get unpacked and we can head out.”

“Aren’t you worried about Lady Denham?”

Esther gave her a perplex look, but Lady Denham had called out towards her. “Esther?” Esther went closer to her. 

Parker gave Babington and Crowe a look. Babington watched as Esther apparently was agreeing with something the older lady was saying. She quickly looked up their way before putting her attention back to her aunt. “Are we in trouble?” Crowe crooned.

“I guess it would depend on what your definition of trouble is Crowe.” Alison said teasingly.


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A challenge is issued.

Esther introduced sisters Julia and Phillida Beaufort, James Stringer and Fred Robinson to Charlotte and Alison. They had eaten dinner together. Esther knew James and Fred from high school. The other two ladies were staying in town for the summer and James thought it would be good for them to meet Esther.

Esther gave James a curious glance at first when they arrived at the restaurant. She had actually dated his older brother who had gone off in the service, but they were only a grade year apart. James had kept in contact with her over the years, usually around holidays and other important dates, since his brother’s death.

“So, how long are you staying Esther?” James asked her after the waitress had passed out drinks around the table.

Esther let out a little sigh. “I’m here this week for sure. Aunt Denham for some reason decided to host a Thanksgiving dinner. I am still on the fence that Eddie is not up to something. She had never shown any interest in it before, even when my mother would ask her to come to visit.”

“What could he possibly be up to?”

Esther shrugged. “I know he’s been promising his publisher a new draft. As far as I know, he is not working on anything, which means if he does not come up with something, they will be wanting their advance payment back.”

“Well, that’s a shame. I really like his last novel. So, if you are only here for a week what is on the schedule?”

Esther looked at the girls. “Well, Charlotte and Alison hope to check out some Jane Austen sites. They are English Lit majors. Aunt Denham wants to incorporate some things that us good old colonists do to celebrate the holiday. I don’t suppose the four of you might be up for a little game of flag football later this week?”

James and Fred gave her an excited look. “Heck, yeah. Bring it,” James smiled towards the Heywoods and the Beauforts, “especially if you lovely ladies will be playing.”

“Great. I think Otis and Georgiana will join too. Otis used to play on his college team.”

“That’s 9 people. Is it going to be 5 on 4?” Charlotte asked.

“I think Aunt D wants me to talk to Tom Parker to see if his kids might want to join. But I don’t know if they want to join.”

James looked over towards the bar where he had seen Sidney and his friends show up. “I’ll be right back.”

Esther spent time talking to the Beaufort ladies to get to know them better.

James walked up to Sidney at the bar. “Mr. Parker.”

“Hello, Mr. Stringer. I see you found the Americans.”

James laughed. “Um, you do realize, well maybe you were gone by then. Esther went to high school here.”

“She did?”

“Yeah, dated my brother, Mark before he had gone off to the service.”

Babington took a better look at James, sizing him up.

Parker could tell James was wanting to ask something. “What can I help you with?”

“Well, Esther mentioned Lady Denham wanting to host some sort of flag football thing with your brothers’ kids, but she wasn’t sure if they would be interested.”

Parker saw Babington’s interest pipe up as he looked over at the table towards Esther. Parker let out a sigh. He knew he was in trouble when Babington took his drink and headed over to their table, taking the chair that James had been sitting in.

“I guess that means we are joining the discussion.” Crowe said with a glee. Babington was going to owe him big time at this rate.

Esther heard the chair next to her slide back and she turned back thinking it was James. Babington gave her an affable grin. She let out a silent sigh. “Babington.” She noticed Crowe, Sidney and James pulling up extra chairs.

“I heard there’s a football game.”

Esther had to give him props. He was laying on his swagger pretty thick. She gave him a look. “Calm down Babington. It’s flag football, not touch football, and I don’t recall asking.”

“Don’t tell me you are afraid of a little competition?” Babington asked her.

Charlotte squinted her eyes towards Parker. “American football.”

“I think we know how it is played Miss Heywood.” Sidney responded. “Besides, as Babington said, you aren’t afraid of a little competition?”

“No, since I’m sure that’s all it is.” Alison quipped towards the gentlemen as she got up to head to the loo. She had been looking at Crowe directly when she had said it and he caught the underhanded remark. He busted up laughing, getting a few odd looks from his friends who had not caught it.


	4. The Bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies make a stop at the bookstore before planning their joyride to visit some sights. They run into a few familiar faces.

The Bookstore

The old fashion bell on the door rang as the three ladies walked into Mr. Hankins bookshop. His store associate, Mrs. Griffiths had recognized Esther immediately. “Miss Denham?”

Esther took a calm breath and gave her a polite smile. “Hello, Mrs. Griffiths.”

Mrs. Griffiths came around the counter hollering for Mr. Hankins at the same time. “Mr. Hankins, this is Miss Esther Denham. Is It still a Miss?”

“Oh, so you are Miss Denham. I heard much about you.” Esther tried to control her eye roll. She was sure her aunt talked about her plenty while she had attended high school and Mrs. Griffiths was one of her teachers.

“Yes, well Aunt Denham is hosting an American lunch Thursday for Thanksgiving. She wanted me to hand deliver this invitation.”

“How delightful,” Mrs. Griffiths commented.

“My friends, Charlotte and Alison Heywood.” Esther looked at her friends. “Mrs. Griffiths was one of my high school teachers.”

“Are you writers as well?”

Charlotte let out a laugh, “no just college students I’m afraid.”

“Oh,” Mrs. Griffiths replied disappointed. “So, no American Mr. Darcy catch your eye in the states for the holiday?” The question was an innocent one. Mrs. Griffiths was an avid romance novel reader along with the classics.

Esther gave Mrs. Griffiths a look, “I’m afraid Mr. Grey couldn’t make it. He was a little tied up.” The ladies heard a few snickers from the next aisle. Esther let out a sigh, guessing who they belonged to. Mrs. Griffiths let out a blush as the gentlemen came around the corner.

“Aren’t there any stalker laws here?” Charlotte said giving Sidney a disgruntled look.

“To be fair Miss Heywood, my friends and I were already here getting coffee.” Sidney said as a matter of fact, holding up his coffee cup from the café inside the bookstore. 

“Eavesdropping in other people’s conversation is not very polite.” Alison backed up her sister.

“Miss Heywood,” Mrs. Griffiths admonish her in a disapproving tone.

Esther let out a deep breath. It was too early in the morning to start this shit. “I’ll be in the café,” she said looking at Charlotte and Alison who had wanted to look for a few books before starting their day.

Charlotte gave Sidney a judgmental glare and wondered off towards the philosophy section, whereas Alison headed towards the travel section.

Babington looked at his friends with a smile before heading back towards the café. Sidney took a deep breath and headed towards Charlotte, which left Crowe to track down Alison.

Charlotte was looking in the philosophy section for a Christmas present for her father. 

“A man cannot step into the same river twice.” Sidney said glancing at the familiar book she was holding. “Have you heard of that?”

She glanced up at him, pulled a book off the shelf and handed it to him. “For he is not the same man and it is not the same river.” She let out a sigh. “It is Heraclitus. Any others you need my help finding Mr. Parker?” She noticed a tug of a smile on his lips.

“I seemed to have underestimated you. I did not think Sir Denham’s assistant would be so versatile.”

“Yes, well Sir Denham didn’t really hire me.”

“He didn’t?”

“No, Esther worked a deal through the university and the publishing company. At the time, he needed a research assistant and that’s how I ended up working for him.”

“How fortuitous for you.” Sidney said smartly.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at him and went to find her sister. “Wait, wait, wait.” Sidney said letting out a sigh.

“What is it that you want Mr. Parker?” Charlotte did not particularly care for his crass.

“I didn’t mean to sound condescending.”

“Yes, it must be really hard for someone like you to actually be polite.”

“Good grief, are you always this difficult to talk to?”

“Just around you.”

Sidney ran his hands through his hair. He did not understand why it kept bothering him that she had a bad opinion of him. He had tried to talk nice at the restaurant when they were discussing football, but that conversation had been difficult as well.

“I thought perhaps you and the ladies would like to meet my brother Tom and his family this morning.”

“I am not sure Mr. Parker. We have plans to go take some tours.”

“What kind of tours?” She gave him a look knowing he would undoubtedly give her a hard time about it. She heard him let out a breath. “Let me guess, English Lit major right? Chatsworth House or Burghley House?”

“Actually, we were going to Wilton House and if we have time maybe Stourhead Gardens.”

There was a humor twitch to Sidney’s lips. “That’s a bit of a drive from here. You sure Miss Denham won’t get lost?”

“I’m quite confident if Esther can navigate New York City, a drive through the country should be a walk in the park, Mr. Parker.”

“Yes, well you know most of those places are overcrowded with tourists.” Charlotte gave him a no kidding look. “Well, Babington’s family home is just as nice. I’m sure he would be happy to give a grand tour.” Especially if it meant spending time with Esther. He had to endure his ramblings about her when they had been in their cups at the club.

“I don’t know Mr. Parker. It sounds a lot like a disaster.”

“Well, he wouldn’t mind being tied up and since Mr. Grey is not available, Miss Denham might find a willing participant.” He noticed a slight flush behind the laugh. He noticed more facial features now that she was actually smiling towards him instead of giving him the judgmental glare.

Alison sat on the floor of the travel section as she flipped through several books trying to find one that best fit their available schedule and interests. Esther was easy to please, especially since she grew up in these parts. She enjoyed walking the grounds and gardens. As for herself and Charlotte, they only had been in one great house, the Biltmore Estate in North Carolina. Sanditon House was nice, but of course they appreciated the houses shown in Jane Austen’s adaptations.

She found two books, one specifically tailored for visiting those places and one with a special section about London. If Mrs. Campion had her way, they were bound to be staying a few days traveling around there to do book signing with Edward. Another book Alison found to read was from author Bill Bryson, Notes from a Small Island, which describes his journey through the United Kingdom.

Mr. Crowe found her sitting on the floor and almost stepped on her. “Miss Heywood! You know there are chairs for your pursuing.”

“Thank you, Mr. Crowe, but perhaps you shouldn’t be in such a hurry when walking through the bookstore.”

“Is that your American way of telling me to stop and smell the roses?”

Alison let out a short laugh. He held out his hand to help her up. “Ah, Bill Bryson. This should be a good read.”

“Have you read his books?”

“Um, just one I’m afraid. A Walk in the Woods. Parker at one time thought we should go trekking the Appalachian Trail.”

“What happened?”

Mr. Crowe smiled. “Babington’s mother was not too keen on the idea of her heir getting eaten by a bear across the pond.”

“You know the statistics of getting eaten by a bear are not that great.”

“You have not met his mother. I would suggest reserving judgement.” He smiled at her. “In the end, Parker choose some travel In Scotland.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“First time away from your mother land?”

Alison gave him a look. “There is a lot to see in the states Mr. Crowe. One doesn’t simply have to travel thousands of miles to see historical sights.”

“A secret historian? I thought you were an English Lit major.”

“There aren’t many job positions for history teachers compared to the opportunities for English Lit.”

“My apologizes, Miss Heywood. I didn’t mean to ruffle your feathers.”

Babington studied his prey after she got her lemonade (who drinks lemonade this early in the morning?!) and sat down in a corner of the café. His attempts of light flirtation last night were unsuccessful. She clearly knew he was titled, not impressed. Points to Miss Denham. She was not impressed with flattery. He would call that one a draw, being a romantic at heart. She did lightly laugh at some of his wittier remarks that most women would not be impressed with. More points to Miss Denham. Turning him down for a drink, Babington frowned, had to be a deduction in points. He considered himself not only agreeable but also attractive. More deduction of points, he mused.

He surmised they were back on a level playing field. He would try again. He did not have anything vested at this point. Getting himself another coffee, he decided to try to bring her a peace offering. He sat down across from her as she was looking at her phone. She gave him an inquisitive look as he sat the slice of lemon blueberry cake towards her. 

“Since you wouldn’t let me buy you a drink, I thought you might like this since you seem to be a fan of lemons.”

Esther gave him a deer in the headlight look. “But I’m allergic to blueberries.” She waited just long enough for the slight look of panic. “I’m messing with you Babington.” She said as she pulled the plate back towards her. “But there is no way I’m eating this all by myself.”

He gave her an affable smile. “Checking your social media?”

Esther gave him an inquisitive look. “I’m sure you are well aware I am not on social media.”

He flushed knowing that it was a true statement. Points to Miss Denham. What else was he going to do since she had turned down drinks? “Well, since you aren’t checking that, just what are you doing?”

“Apart from getting a lecture from my boss who is a couple thousand miles away, the Heywoods’ want to go on a joyride to cross off some stuff on their bucket list.”

“I thought Edward was your boss.”

Esther let out a huff. “He would like to think so. I’m just supposed to help coordinate some book signing while we are here, but I’m just one of the editors at the publishing company.”

“Do you enjoy your job?”

“The job yes, my boss not so much.”

“Then why do you stay?”

Esther shrugged her shoulders, “I guess I’m just used to following Eddie around. It was pretty much him and me growing up.”

“What about your aunt?”

Esther gave him a pointed look. “She was too busy with Clara.”

“Is she related too?” There was a flash of something across his face.

“She is a far relation of Aunt Denham’s on her maternal side.” His look of some illicit thought of what was going on between Edward and Clara calmed down. “You are supposed to be eating some of this.” Esther had pretty much eaten her half. 

“The thought of blueberries and lemon does not sound appealing.”

“Have you tried it?” He shook his head negative. “Then, don’t be so quick to judge.” 

The look was slightly enduring, Babington thought. He humored her and tried a bite agreeing, silently, it was a good combination. “I suppose you are going to tell me I told you so.”

Esther leaned forward, “the correct statement would be ‘yes, you were right, and I was wrong. I had no idea what had been missing from my life.’ He gave her a chuckle. He knew what he was missing, and he was fairly sure it was sitting across from him.


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Alison meet Tom, Mary and the kids.
> 
> Plans made for the children.
> 
> Mrs. Campion makes demands.
> 
> Plan B.

The Plan

Checking out of the bookstore, Sidney was able to persuade Esther to meet Tom and the kids before deciding on their joyride. They left them with Mary while trying to decide on what to do. Tom luckily mentioned that he would be able to handle driving Sir Denham around town and yet, had not heard from him. Esther said he generally did not stir before noon anyway, so likely he was still in bed.

Mary took the ladies into the drawing room so they could have some conversation that did not revolve around business. “How do you like Sanditon so far?” Mary addressed the Heywoods.

“I like it very much.” Charlotte said with a smile. “I’ve only been here a short time and I feel that if I had a choice, I would like very much to stay.” Mary rewarded her with a warm smile.

“I am glad to hear that. I hope my brother in law has not been too abrupt. He had some bruising experiences in the past and he tends to rub women the wrong way.”

Charlotte could hear Esther mutter lowly when Mary had to get up to check on the children, “that’s not what I hear.” 

Charlotte blushed excessively at Esther’s meaning. Between Esther talking about Mr. Grey being tied up, to Mr. Parker saying Babington wouldn’t mind Esther tying him up and now Esther talking about get rubbed the right way, she decided there must be some very salacious thoughts going through all their brains. Charlotte quietly shushed Esther for saying things like that out loud, especially in current company.

Alison was not quite as naïve as Charlotte as she had a few more boyfriends, but she was still very much inexperienced. Alison was simply better about not being so embarrassed where Charlotte could be spotted a mile away. Charlotte was sure Mr. Parker knew she had been blushing at the bookstore.

Mary came back in with her young girls. “Alicia and Jenny want to ask about this football game.”

Esther looked at Charlotte and they both smiled at the young girls. Alison had taken the moment to use the loo, and to be honest, study Trafalgar House as it seemed to be a very stately home that had to be at least a hundred years ago. Esther and Charlotte explained a little about the game, no need to get too technical at their age.

“Oh, before I forget Mary,” Charlotte began, “we were thinking about coming over Wednesday evening so we can make Indian headdresses or pilgrim hats for the children.”

Mary let out a light laugh but smiled. “I believe the children would love to do crafts. Why don’t you all join us for dinner?”

Esther smiled, “I’ll have to let you know for myself. Clara is supposed to be getting the dining room arranged. I’ll have to see what’s going on first.”

“Well, just as long you know you are welcome anytime.”

“Thank you Mary.” Esther looked at the young girls. “Now, have either of you heard of a book series called Pages & Co.?” She waited to see if they did.

“Oh, they have read them multiple times. We just have not been able to obtain our own copies. If you been to Mr. Hankins bookstore, it is extremely limited on what they carry.” Mary said softly.

“Well, let us remedy that right now. Alison?” Alison had finally made her way back from looking around the grand house slowly to the drawing room.

Alison handed them each a bag, containing the books, all signed by the author.

Alicia and Jenny had thought they had been given the keys to the candy store.

“Not to be outdone, I brought a few books for Henry and a picture book for James, although those are done by some of my other colleagues.”

“Thank you, Esther. I’m sure the girls will cherish these.”

“We should be going if we are going to make our destinations today.” Esther said excusing herself out towards the front room. “If not sooner, I will see you Wednesday or Thursday.”

Mary said good-byes to the ladies.

Tom had left the gentlemen in his study while he went to go make sure the car was ready when Edward did finally decide to take a ride somewhere. Sidney looked over to Babington who was keeping himself occupied looking at his phone.

“Do I even need to ask what the plan is today?” Sidney gave Babington a funny look. It had been Babington that had woken them all up early hoping to catch his prey. It had just been some blind luck that Crowe heard Alison asking about a local bookstore when she was talking with the Beaufort girls.

“I know they are going to head towards Wiltshire to take in some sights.” Crowe said looking towards Babington. “I tried to tell Alison that they would probably be crowded.”   
Crowe glanced over at Sidney.

“Let me guess, a tour of a grand house.” Sidney said non-interested.

“Well, you know if you see one, you’ve seen them all.” Crowe replied. “One is pretty much as good as another.”

“True, although you know, they might be disappointed when they realized that only a handful of rooms are actually used to film those movies and the whole house really isn’t that great.” Sidney looked at Crowe who was looking back at him, both waiting for Babington to catch on. There was a long pause.

“Babington, are you even listening to us?” Crowe gave up for the lightbulb to click.

Babington gave them a humored look. “Oh, so now you want to hang around the Americans?”

“Who said anything about hanging around them? I was just thinking of taking a drive to get away from Tom before he comes up with some other scheme, he wants me to be a part of. Technically, I’m not supposed to be here until Thursday for lunch and now football.”

“I don’t have my own car, so I’m pretty much trapped with wherever the lot of you go.” Crowe said acting disdain.

“So, back to London for a few days?” Babington said calmly.

“What?” Sidney said with a little more emphasis than he had wanted.

Babington gave him a grin. “Hmm, what an interesting development Crowe.” Sidney gave him an eyeroll. “I just happen to be checking with the steward to make some arrangements.”

“Good grief man, you are lost.” Crowe quipped at Babington. Babington let out a chuckle at his friend.

They heard the ladies walking out the door. “Your quarry is on the run Babington.” Sidney snickered.

The gentlemen got up to follow and as soon as they stepped out the door, Parker bumped right into Charlotte, who had turned back towards the door to ask Mary something.   
Parker’s quick reflexes grabbed a hold of her before she fell. “Mr. Parker.” Charlotte said quickly.

“Always in a rush Miss Heywood?” Sidney teased her.

Charlotte slightly flushed from the contact. “I needed to go speak with Mary for a moment.” He escorted her back into the house to the nursery where he knew Mary would be.

“Charlotte?” Mary looked at her inquisitively while Sidney took the moment to speak with his nieces and nephews.

“Sorry, I forgot to ask about Wednesday. Is there a particular time for us to come over to do crafts?”

Mary smiled at her noticing Sidney was studying Charlotte. “You are welcome anytime. The girls are out on fall break, so their day is open.”

“Alright, oh let me give you my number so if anything changes, you can let me know.”

Mary gave her a genuine smile as Charlotte wrote down her number. James had started getting fussy. “Sidney can give you our numbers,” Mary said with a little twinkle towards   
Sidney as she busied herself with the baby.

Sidney knew exactly what Mary was doing and gave his sister in law an entertaining look. “Right, shall we be off Miss Heywood?”

Charlotte said goodbye to the children again and walked back towards the door.

“It was very nice for Miss Denham to give the children those books,” Sidney said making small conversation as he led her through the house.

Charlotte laughed, “don’t let her image fool you. She’s a big softy underneath her cold exterior, especially with kids.” Good news for Babington. He was a big kid at heart.   
“Besides, she has a whole box of the ones the girls got.”

“Her favorite book?”

Charlotte gave him a puzzled look and then remembered he did not know. “She wrote that series. She used a pen name.”

Sidney let out a laugh, “really?”

“Is that surprising?”

“I guess I would not have guess her to be a children’s writer.”

“It’s her only work. The rest of her time, she has been Edward’s editor for his books.”

Esther dig a notepad out of her bag as her boss was giving her information over the phone. Didn’t Mrs. Campion know she was on vacation this week? She scribbled notes down as she leaned against the hood of the car. “Yes, I’m writing it all down.” Good grief. She hated how Eliza always talked condescending towards her as if she did not know anything. If anything, Eliza should be glad Esther was willing to put up with her. She would have to remember that next time she went to ask for a raise. It was not like Eliza actually knew anything about the business.

Alison stood off away as Crowe and Babington came up to her. Mr. Crowe gave her a smile. “Making more plans Miss Heywood?”

“Our boss sending down her demands.” Esther glanced up towards them and held the phone slightly away from her ear for a moment with an eye roll. They could hear the woman talking angrily and loudly. Alison let out a chuckle. “Oh, that’s her nice voice.”

Esther caught the look from Babington and missed something Eliza said. “Bath?” Esther let out a breath as she looked at her watch. Her nice relaxing day just went to jumping into the fire. If she were lucky, she could get Edward there tomorrow. “I’ll see what I can do.” Esther let out a sigh. “Yes, got the memo.” Esther was beginning to think she should have just stayed in New York. At least there, she might actually be able to relax for a few days. “Alright.” Esther took a deep breath as she hung up from the conversation.

Alison was the first to come towards her. “What now?”

“She wants Edward to make an appearance at George Bayntun Bookstore in Bath.” Esther looked at her watch. “She really knows how to ruin a day off. We will have to cut our tour short, not to mention figure out how to ditch Eddie and Clara for a bit if we actually want to enjoy ourselves. It will probably be a long day by the time we get back.”

“Perhaps I can be of assistance.” Babington said with a cheerful grin. Esther was about to disagree with him. “Now Miss Denham, don’t be so quick to judge.” Esther crossed her arms across her chest giving him a doubtful look. Sidney and Charlotte arrived in the conversation.

“What’s going on?” Charlotte asked the group.

“It appears Parker Tourism is back in business,” Crowe quipped giving a slight laugh. “I suggest packing a bag.”


	6. The Day Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is on the move. Babington uses his connections to make arrangements.
> 
> An old flame of Babington's shows up and he enlists Esther for help out of a situation.
> 
> Coming next chapter..the American Museum...with Sidney, Charlotte, Crowe and Alison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Augusta Hawkins...character from Emma, who marries Mr. Elton

The Day Spa

Babington had made the arrangements with his steward to have the house ready for guests this evening at Stourhead. He even made arrangements for Edward and Clara to stay in Bath at the Gainsborough, so they could enjoy their evening on their own. Quite simply, he did not want them underfoot with him and his own friends.

When Clara had found out that Bath was having a Christmas Market, it sealed the deal as she intended to shop while they were there. She reasoned with Edward that if they went with Babington to some boring garden, they would be done in ten minutes. However, in town, there was plenty to do. Edward was more than willing to do whatever Clara wanted if he got what he wanted to, which was simply what any man really wants.

Georgiana and Otis accompanied Clara and Edward at least for a short while until the pairs had split up to go their own way. Since their arrival to Sanditon, Georgiana and Otis had spent most of their time held up in the hotel as if they had not seen each other for days. They had sat in the very back of the bus and for the rest of everyone else they were glad for it. 

Charlotte and Alison spent their time discussing the books they bought about the local sights. Alison was slightly disappointed that there was not much about Bath and had she known she was going that way sooner; she would had picked up another book. Esther just let out a sigh and handed her laptop over to her and told her she was likely to find just about anything she wanted online. 

Esther took out a journal book to create a list of things they would need to get for craft time with the kids. Babington was inquisitive as to what she was writing. “Adding to the bucket list?”

She looked over at him and gave him a look. “Am I supposed to put you on the list?”

“Well,” he grinned at her, “this trip just got more interesting.” He looked over his shoulder as he sat near her. “Tar and feather?”

“American tradition, although probably not as enjoyable as you might think it will be.” He gave her a perplexed look. “I’m messing with you Babington. It’s a list for supplies for craft time with the Parker kids.”

“Ha!” They heard Alison laughed out in front of them. “There’s an American Museum in Bath.”

“Alison why would we go to an American museum when we are from America?” Charlotte asked her sister.

“I bet they don’t get that many American tourists. We could probably stump the tour guides.”

“Ruffle their feathers?” Crowe asked Alison teasingly. “I doubt it. You don’t have much of a poker face.”

Alison straighten out her face coming remarkably close to Crowe’s, giving him a slightly seductive look, “challenge accepted Mr. Crowe.” Babington laughed at Crowe’s face not sure if she was just messing with him or not.

The large group arrived at Bath early in the afternoon. Babington went to ensure everything was taken care of at Gainsborough for Edward and Clara. Otis and Georgiana had declined staying there, opting to stay somewhere else near the river and nightlife. They had left the group saying they would meet with them tomorrow.

Babington entered the main lobby where he was promptly greeted by a familiar face. “Lord Babington, I couldn’t believe it when I heard you were looking for accommodations from your steward.” Mr. Elton smiled towards him. Mr. Elton studied the group that came with him. “Having a party?”

Babington groaned silently. He knew Mr. Elton was interested in Miss Augusta Hawkins, who he was sure had to be nearby. Her father owned several businesses here with the hotel being one of them which is how he had been introduced when he had been there for business himself. He dated Miss Hawkins briefly.

“Oh, Sir Denham?” Edward gave the man a smile.

“Yes, Sir Denham is here for a book signing tomorrow at the George Bayntun Bookstore.” Babington said trying to get things done as quickly as possible hoping to avoid certain scheming young lady and her father.

Mr. Elton gave him a smile. “It is a pleasure. I have read all your works.”

“Yes, well Sir Denham and his guest will be staying in town. I believe my steward has made all the arrangements.”

Mr. Elton rang a bell for a porter to take Edward and Clara’s bags. Mr. Hawkins came around the corner. “Lord Babington, what a pleasure to see you.” Babington quietly groaned. Mr. Hawkins looked at the group nearby. He recognized Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe. Mr. Hawkins studied the young ladies. Babington knew what the man was thinking. “New clients?”

Babington knew the man wanted introductions, especially since they were ladies, and he was trying to determine if his daughter had any competition when she was inevitably going to show up. “As I was speaking to Mr. Elton, Sir Denham and his guest Miss Brereton are staying here in town. These are his co-workers.” He walked over towards the rest of the group. “You of course know Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe.”

Mr. Hawkins nodded his head towards them, “gentlemen.”

“This is Miss Charlotte Heywood, Miss Alison Heywood and Miss Esther Denham.” Babington looked at the ladies, “this is Mr. Hawkins, the owner.”

Mr. Hawkins let out a laugh. “Oh, we are more familiar than that. After all, you were dating my daughter for some time.” As if on que, the lady in question showed up. Babington glanced at Esther trying to gage her reaction. 

“Lord Babington,” Augusta Hawkins greeted him over zealously. “What a pleasant surprise.” She gave Babington a kiss on the cheek in greeting. True to form, Esther’s expression did not reveal anything. “My father and I were just talking about you this morning. I’ve been trying to reach your mother about the holidays.”

Augusta glanced at the three ladies in the party. “Oh, new clients?” Esther could tell they were being sized up as competition, first by the father and now the daughter, who stood close to Babington. Parker gave him a slightly inquisitive look. He knew their dating history and it was not one he knew Babington wanted to repeat. “Are you ladies staying with us as well?”

Babington seemed to snap to his senses. “Actually, they are staying at Stourhead, right Esther?” Esther looked at Babington realizing he was wanting her to get him out of this predicament.

Esther let out a silent sigh. Apparently, there was a price to be paid for this little arrangement. She gave him a smile, “well you did promise me a good time Charles.” The sound of disappointed hopes from Miss Hawkins could be heard hitting the floor. The look Esther was giving Babington made him flush.

“Oh,” Augusta said perplexed, “you sound different,” partly in a mocking but inquisitive tone.

“American I’m afraid.” Esther said plainly. Esther caught the look that said she did not feel threatened. Esther knew this was going to be a slippery slope she was treading. She took out one of her reserved blow pops.

Miss Hawkins looked back at Babington and let out a slight nervous laugh, “I was just going to get some lunch, perhaps you would care to join me?” Babington glanced towards Esther.

“We would love to, but we have lunch plans with Lady Worchester already,” Esther said as politely as she could without being outright venomous. She watched as Miss Hawkins try to recover from the name drop.

Augusta looked back at Esther, reprising her study of her. “You are having lunch with Lady Worchester?” 

Esther gave her a smile, “Yes, Susan is a very good friend.” Esther looked at her watch. “Who is usually on a tight schedule, so we should really be off, so we are not late.” She watched Augusta withdraw from the group, so she lingered back just to put a nail in the coffin. Babington was really going to owe her one on this one though. The others headed out towards the bus, except Babington who was trying to figure things out.

Augusta stepped closer to Esther as if they were to have a private conversation although Babington was still within listening distance. “Just so you know, his mother will not accept an American in her family line.”

Esther gave her a blank look and then took her lollipop out of her mouth, way too easy. “Oh, well then I guess I will just enjoy all the extra perks. Blow pop?” She held out a wrapped candy towards the lady. “You know Charles really enjoys these.” The comment hit its mark as Augusta’s facial expression went flushed. “It was really nice to meet you.” Esther stepped around her and gave Babington a look that told him he was going to owe her one as she took his offered arm.


	7. The Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour of the American Museum for Charlotte, Alison, Sidney and Crowe.
> 
> Miss Bingley makes a note.
> 
> Charlotte and Sidney have a conversation.

The Revolution

The group arrived at the American Museum. “Are you sure we really need to go here?” Crowe asked as took out his flask.

“Absolutely,” Alison said giving him a disapproving look to which he put his flask back away and got a snicker from Parker.

“Well then,” Sidney said as he led the group towards the entrance. He was not sure how Esther had been able to wrangle a lunch with a patron none other than the famous Lady Worchester, but Babington and she were able to avoid this tour.

Their tour guide was a young lady by the name of Miss Caroline Bingley. Charlotte studied the woman who acted like she was too good to be working there. She did carry herself with air of superiority. She studied and appraised Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker very openly.

“Welcome to the American Museum. Please sign the visitor log, I know it’s a nuisance.” Charlotte noticed there were a few other American’s that had visited recently. She frowned when it asked for an email address, so she put the one for her work down.

Charlotte and Alison had tried to engage the woman into conversation about the exhibits but quickly learned the lady was far more interested in the two gentlemen that had accompany them. Another tour guide by the name of Mr. Knightly showed up and the ladies found themselves highly entertained in lively discussion.

So much to the point, that Sidney seemed to keep glancing towards Charlotte anytime he heard her laugh. Apparently, they found Mr. Knightly every entertaining and something about it grated against him.

“What’s the matter Parker?” Crowe glanced over that way as well, glad that Miss Bingley had been called back to the front desk for something else. “Oh, don’t tell me you finally decided to come around. Grant it, they have some admirable qualities.”

“I’ve been noticing you staring at some of those qualities.” 

Crowe rewarded him with a laugh. “Of course, they are a little hard to miss, if you get my meaning.” Crowe let out a little sigh. “Besides, Miss Alison said some disparaging remarks the other night. I fully intend to set the record straight.”

Parker gave him an inquisitive look. “I must have missed something.”

“Yes, well she basically implied that we are not well endowed.” Crowe snickered at him. “I mean that’s true in your case, but definitely not in mine.”

Sidney rolled his eyes. “Keep telling yourself that.” Sidney walked towards Charlotte and Alison, with Crowe catching up. Crowe decided to ask Allison about some of the exhibits.

“I think I will take a walk outside.” Charlotte said with Sidney agreeing to accompany her if nothing else to smoke.

Once outside in the garden, Charlotte glanced at the man that walk next to her. “You don’t need to follow me around Mr. Parker. I’m not going to get lost.”

“Does my smoking offend you?” He asked politely.

Charlotte gave him an inquisitive look. Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. “It’s whatever Mr. Parker.”

“You can call me Sidney you know. The days of Jane Austen are quite over, although there’s something to be said about regency charm.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “I didn’t realize you were such a gentleman.”

“Now, that hurts my feelings.”

“I thought you were incapable of feeling.”

“I believe you are making more assumptions Miss Heywood.” Sidney teased her.

“Charlotte.”

“Charlotte?” He tried it out quickly.

“I mean it does stand to reason I am not a Jane Austen character. Although, I might be a barn spider though.”

Sidney let out a laugh. “Are you going to make messages in your web?”

“I did not take you for someone who read children’s’ literature, Mr. Par-Sidney.” He gave her a look to correct her.

“Yet, more assumptions, I see. Am I not allow to read children novels? I do have reasons to.” He watched her analyze what he was saying. “I do have nieces and nephews who love story time, although James is really still too little to enjoy anything that is not accompanied by a picture and related sounds.”

Charlotte laughed. “I understand. My youngest siblings are just four.”

“And just how many Heywoods’ are there?”

“Well, I have eleven other siblings with two sets of twins.”

“Your parents must have a fortitude of saints to have that much patience.” Charlotte could not disagree. Her parents did have a lot of patience.

“Is it just your two brothers and you?” Charlotte asked politely.

“We also have a sister, Diana. She is married to a Dr. Fuchs. They both practice medicine in London. Diana is an OB doctor and George is a family practice doctor.”

“What about your parents?”

“Nothing so glamorous. I’m afraid fourth generation farmer family.”

“Well, farmers are important.”

“Oh, I incredibly happy to be a part of it. I am afraid my father is not exactly thrilled about Alison and I’s adventure in the city. He doesn’t travel more than five miles from home.”

“I imagine your adventure here is probably not rating much higher.”

“My mother is glad that we are able to have this experience. Alison and I are lucky to have this experience.” Charlotte said as she overlooked the garden.

Caroline looked at the visitors’ log. Mr. Sidney Parker from London, Mr. Franklin Crowe, London and two Americans from New York, both with a familiar email address. Her friend, Mrs. Campion who had married a media mogul and left England when her husband expanded his business in the United States. It turned out that Eliza had not found him so wonderful in bed, despite the money. Eliza told her all about her extra marital affairs when her husband was traveling for the business.

Eliza thought she had made an important score with Edward Denham. A titled gentleman from England. An author with a few best sellers. She had lured him away from a rival publishing house, easily done as the man was easily led. Divorced now, Mrs. Campion had alimony support, but it was dwindling as the result from a structure settlement which included the publishing company in New York.

Now, she was back looking for another rich husband. Caroline let out a short laugh. Sidney Parker. Would not Eliza be pleased to find out he was still available and obviously just as good looking as he had been ten years ago. It seemed a little crazy that two of her own employees were in town, but she did not know the particulars. Well, she would just send Eliza an email. Satisfied, Caroline looked up and found the quarry had left.


	8. The Wall Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowe reflects his conversation with Alison at the museum while they shop at the Christmas Market in Bath.
> 
> Conversation with Susan at the end of the lunch.

The Wallflower

Crowe continued to keep Alison company as they drifted through the Christmas Market after their tour of the American Museum. Once Charlotte and Sidney had gone to tread the garden at the museum, Crowe had entertained his knowledge of American history with Alison as they looked at the exhibits. He noticed she had an interest in the quilts that were displayed.

“And just what is it about quilts that has peaked your interest?” He asked her with honest intent.

“Oh, well I guess it’s because it reminds me a lot of home. My grandmother taught me all about quilting. While she talked, she would talk about the family history.”

“Which leads to your interest in history?” he asked sincerely.

“Yes, after spending hours working on a quilt, I would then pull out my journal and write down, or attempt to, everything she had told me. From the times when she was a little girl chasing the cows on the pasture, to her own memories of her father and mother working around the farm. Between her stories and some of my father’s journals that were passed down, I could probably write a book.” Alison laughed, “although there are a few stories that might be a little too embarrassing to include.”

He smiled towards her. “I believe in every family there are a few stories that most do not like to be retold. However, if most people looked, there are quite a bit of similarities through the generations.”

“Yes, sometimes history has a way of repeating itself. Although, I wish it were just all the good stuff that did and not any of the bad.”

“I believe that you might call that living in a utopia. A perfect society in books and in people’s minds. Human nature though will not allow such a thing to exist.”

“You are right of course, Crowe.”

“Frank.” He said lightly. She gave him a perplexed look. “My first name, although technically it is Francis.”

“But your friends call you Crowe?”

He laughed. “Francis Crowe, Miss Heywood. I prefer just going by Crowe. My middle name is not much better. I believe my parents were arguing on my arrival day and when my father was not looking, my mother added to the name. Francis Eugene Randall Crowe. I tried to go by Randall one year at school, and the kids started calling me Randy the Dandy. Needless to say, that did not go over very well at home. My family had moved, and I started a new school where I met Lord Babington. He just called me Crowe and my embarrassing moments of being called Francis or Randy the Dandy were distant memories. It is good to have influential friends.” He was not sure why he divulged a personal story like that, until he found himself receiving a smile with a pair of fine eyes.

“Charlotte,” Alison called for her sister’s attention from one of the vendors, “come look at this.” Alison held up a homemade scarf. “What do you think? Mother would love something like this.”

Charlotte laughed. “We best be careful if we start buying too many gifts for home. I already picked up a book for father.” Sidney and Crowe had wondered off to get some coffee for the group. “Has Crowe been behaving? I noticed he seems to be following you awfully close.”

Alison laughed. “I think we bonded over some of the exhibits or he’s trying really hard to make a new friend. I get the impression other than Babington and Parker; he generally doesn’t have too many.”

“Maybe,” Charlotte gave her sister a little smile, “or he’s working on his bucket list.” Charlotte laughed as she dodged Alison’s swing.

The gentlemen showed up bringing coffee and something for them to try. “These are treats from the Pudding Wagon.”

Charlotte gave them an inquisitive look. “Are we being bribed?”

“We just thought you might need some condolences ahead of your epic defeat at football.” Sidney teased back.

“Pretty confident, aren’t you?” Charlotte asked. “You do realize there’s a historical record of America beating the British?”

“Oh no, don’t start debating this,” Crowe crooned, “otherwise, there will not be any other conversation for the rest of the trip.”

“How can it possibly be debated Mr. Crowe?” Charlotte asked to which Crowe rolled his eyes.

“Well, Charlotte, you see the colonies were founded…”and Sidney started his little tirade about his opinion on the subject. 

Crowe glanced over to Alison and offered her his arm. “I suggest we walk away so we can enjoy the rest of the market. I get the feeling they will be debating this for a while.” 

Alison laughed but did so willingly. She subjected him being her mannequin when it came to scarfs and hats as she picked up a few more Christmas gifts despite earlier warnings of buying too much to take home.

Lady Susan watched Lord Babington walk away to take a phone call. She gave Esther an inquisitive look. “You are still full of surprises Esther.”

Esther laughed. “Don’t ask me how I get into these situations, but I assure you it was not deliberate on my part. Please do not say anything to Sophia. You know my aunt will have a hay day with it.”

“I imagine so. She’s been trying to figure out how to get you back to Sanditon for years.”

Esther let out a sigh. “I know, but I really do enjoy my job. I can’t just see uprooting and starting at the bottom.”

“You could always write another book.”

Esther laughed. “Oh, I think that ship has sailed.”

“Maybe you haven’t just had the right kind of inspiration.” Susan smiled at her. “You know, maybe some whirlwind romance of meeting Mr. Right while on a holiday?”

“Sounds like you have been reading too many romance novels again.”

“I’m just a hopeless romantic. You know me. Besides, I happen to know he is available. You could not do better than if he were elderly and in poor health. He would make an excellent husband.”

Esther laughed at her. “I believe you have been reading Jane Austen again.”

Susan smiled at her. “True, it’s like an affliction like the measles. I am trying to launch the magazine on Valentine’s Day. You could write an article.”

“It would more likely be how to lose a guy in ten days.”

Susan laughed. “I believe there’s already a movie like that and probably thousands of articles on that topic.”

“I believe Mr. Campion has already tapped me for some articles. You know how hard it is to work for one x-wife and him at the same time without anyone being the wiser? Some days I worry I am going to slip something up. She is bound to have my head in the guillotine if she ever finds out. It’s bad enough she thinks it’s my fault she got divorced in the first place.”

Susan looked sympathetic at her friend. “I’m sorry you got caught in the crossfire.”

“It’s alright, I don’t particularly care for her anyway. But since Edward has done so well there, I cannot exactly suggest we jump ship especially with the decline in some of his works. If he does not get something going quick, I may have to think about a career change.”

“You can always come home.”

Esther smiled towards her. “Home is where the heart is. As much as he drives me crazy, Edward has always been there for me.”

Susan just let out a sigh. “Well, you just never know where the heart will lead you if you allow it to soar.” Susan stood up as Babington walked back over. “I am glad we got together for lunch; it was good seeing you again.” She gave Esther a hug before looking at Babington. “Lord Babington, it was nice seeing you. Make sure you take good care of my friend.” 

He gave her a bow and a smile. “Absolutely Lady Worchester.” They watched the lady leave. “Did I tell you that you are full of surprises?” They made their way to meet the others at the market.

“I suppose you thought I would be full of pretenses because I’m an American?”

“Well, the thought did cross my mind.” However, it was not just because she was American. Most women of his acquaintance were like that, especially when they were trying to secure him.

“I don’t think there are many among us that can say they lived a life free from all pretenses.”

He pondered her statement. “Then, surely,” he spoke carefully, “if we are to lead a better life, we are honor-bound to free ourselves from such a burden.”

She gave him a smile. “Why, Lord Babington, you amaze me. I’m beginning to find you slightly better company.”

He laughed uproariously. “I have never met anyone else who can give a compliment in such a way that it might also be an insult. You are extraordinary, Miss Denham.”

They found Crowe carrying quite a few bags for Alison while Sidney and Charlotte were sitting at a table still debating colonial history.

“Good, the reinforcements are here,” Sidney said as the group approached. “Lord Babington can straighten you out.”

“You have some delusional opinions,” Charlotte quipped at him.

“I guess we can all to agree to disagree?” Alison said trying to smooth the tension.

Esther looked at Charlotte with an inquisitive brow, ‘or kiss and make up,’ was up on the tip of her tongue but decided not to say it out loud in the mixed company.

“I would suggest a truce.” Lord Babington said more towards Sidney. He was having an enjoyable day despite the little hiccup at Gainsborough and he was not going to let anything spoil it. “Come, we got about an hour drive. I believe the ladies are wanting to see the gardens before it gets dark.”


	9. Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Alison take a tour of the grand house.
> 
> Esther tours the garden and spends time with a volunteer in the greenhouse.
> 
> Dinner is served.

Appearances

Esther walked the grounds alone, peacefully and was enjoying every moment of it. Sure, it was a little chilly, but she dressed warmly enough for the stroll. She did not particularly care to be stuck in the confines of the great house. It made her feel like a bull in a china shop. One wrong move, and family heirlooms would be lost forever. Besides, she had learned a long time ago, those were just material things. Sure, it was nice to have things to pass down through the family, but as her own parents had lived simply, she strived to do so to honor their memory. It was only money after all, and money could not buy the essence of love or happiness.

She came across a greenhouse tucked away, where it appeared someone was tending to flowers. An older lady, sitting on a wheeled bench, striving to reach for some flowers that were just outside her reach.

“Can I be of assistance?” Esther asked her politely.

The older lady looked at her, studied her, and was judging her if Esther interpreted the lady’s body language correctly.

“I’m a guest of Lord Babington’s. Esther. My Uncle was a horticulturist and master gardener for the Sanditon House in Sanditon.”

The lady studied her again before speaking, “Esther who?”

“Oh, Esther Denham.”

“You don’t sound like you are from England.”

Esther let out a small laugh. “I’ve been living in New York in the Americas with my step-brother. He is an author. We came to visit his aunt in Sanditon.”

“And just what do you do in the Americas?”

“I’m an editor for a small publishing company. My brother is the writer I am afraid. I just critique his work and make his corrections.” Esther studied the flowers. “I used to love working in the gardens. There is so much pavement in New York I do not get much chance. There is a small community garden in the spring and summer, but the season ended a few months ago with the weather. We had a small cold snap come through unexpectantly early.”

The lady quizzed over some of the flowers that were in the garden. Satisfied with the answers, the lady began to warm up to her. “I should be glad for the help, but don’t tell anyone. Sometimes, they act like it is time for me to be put out to pasture and I should just sit around. They do not understand how therapeutic it is to work in the garden. My name is Nana.”

“Well, Nana, I can assure you, your secret is safe with me.” Esther let out a light laugh as she helped the older lady. Esther was enjoying her time with the older lady as they talked about flowers and garden management. She enjoyed it so much, she lost track of time and it had gotten dark.

Babington looked out the windows of his study. He knew Esther had been walking the grounds by herself, but certainly she would not have gone so far to get lost. “I believe your grandmother has found a kindred spirit.” His mother said as she came in.

He gave her a perplex look.

“One of your guests is in the greenhouse with her and they are chatting up a storm.”

“Did you speak with them?”

Kat smiled. “Oh no. There is one thing I have learned over the years and it is to never interrupt her when she is talking about flowers. Just who is she?”

Babington took a small drink. “Esther Denham. Her aunt lives in Sanditon. Her stepbrother is here to promote a book for a few days. They came back to celebrate an American holiday, Thanksgiving. Parker’s brother was tasked to drive them around for the week.”

“I’m not even going to ask how you got roped into it.”

Babington smiled at his mother. “I appreciate that.”

“I do however need you to wrestle your grandmother away from the greenhouse. I told your father we would be home tonight.”

“I imagine my guests are getting hungry anyway. It would be very rude of me if I let them starve.” He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you in London in a few days.”

“Very well. I will go make sure my things are ready to go.”

Babington strode out to the greenhouse but stood back to observe for a few moments. His grandmother did look happy as she was talking with Esther. It had been a hard time for her after her husband died. His own mother thought she would not make it past the holidays, but it seemed a few hours with Esther, his grandmother’s spirits were renewed. Esther Denham was infiltrating his life in unexpectant ways.

“Miss Denham,” he said as he came in, giving both ladies an affable grin. “I believe the others are waiting for you for dinner. Nana, I believe your ride is waiting for you.”

The lady stood up. “It seems playtime is over.” Nana looked at Esther. “It was genuinely nice to meet you. Please stop by and see me anytime you are out this way.”

“Thank you. The pleasure was mine.” Esther gave her a smile and watched Babington led the lady out towards a waiting car after she washed her hands. Esther walked back towards the house and her friends.

The steward guided the guests through the house, highlighting certain items, from one of the portraits of the early Lord Babington to art created by one of Babington’s ancestor’s, Alison and Charlotte absorbed the history and heritage of the home and its occupants. The steward, Mr. Willowbee, was a man in his late fifties. His wife was the manager of the maids. Together, they ensured the running of the house when the family visited went smoothly.

Mr. Willowbee enjoyed speaking with the ladies. They showed genuine interest and were very polite. Some previous visitors, which had not been many, of Lord Charles Babington had left a bad taste in his mouth. Mr. Willowbee had noticed Babington paying more attention to one of the other ladies that had gone off touring the gardens, but he had not inquired anything about it. 

The ladies explained they were there with the other lady, Esther, visiting an aunt in Sanditon. They were from New York and they all worked for a publishing company in different capacities. When Mrs. Willowbee had ensured the ladies had everything they needed for the night, she met her husband in their own quarters. Mrs. Willowbee had caught some of the other servants speaking about Miss Esther spending time with Nana in the greenhouse. There was quite the speculation going on after that.

Dinner was a simple affair. The debate between Charlotte and Sidney had simmered back down for the time being. There was a discussion about what to do after dinner, which ranged from playing cards, reading and a hint from Alison about playing on the piano. In the end, Alison played a few songs on the piano and then the ladies retired leaving the gentlemen to their own vices.

“Well Parker, it seems you really poked the bear this time with Miss Heywood, although she was perfectly pleasant to me.”

Babington let out a chuckle. “Is there some reason why you keep ruffling her feathers?”

“I don’t want her getting any wild ideas.”

“I don’t know. I think I like getting some wild ideas. I won’t even ask Babington as that we know what that answer would be.” Crowe crooned as he took a drink of his whiskey.

“Very funny.” Babington said. “I’m not getting any wild ideas although Miss Denham does not waste time playing petty games. She is entirely herself at every turn.”

They gave him a questionable look.

“She found Nana in the greenhouse and she managed to charm the mother grizzly all with some talk about flowers and the need to harvest seeds for future generations.”

“I bet that made your mother happy.” Crowe prodded him. 

“It did pique her interest considerably, but I set her straight.” Babington said coolly.

“But did you set yourself straight?” Sidney teased. “I noticed you seemed pretty cosey since your lunch or was it her talk with Miss Hawkins?” 

“You know Parker, maybe you should do stand-up comedy. I think you’ve missed your true calling in life.” Babington quipped back.

The ladies got together after they each took a shower. “How was the American museum?” Esther asked the ladies.

“It was interesting, although I didn’t care for the desk attendant. She was a little rude, at least to us anyway.” Alison answered. “Her co-worker, Mr. Knightly was pleasant enough and deeply knowledgeable. I’m afraid we were not able to stump him.”

“How disappointing.” Esther nibbled on the treats they had gotten in the market. “This is fairly good. I will have to see about getting some myself tomorrow. We can take some back to the kids, if we can manage not to eat all of it by then.”

“What’s the plan for tomorrow again?” Charlotte asked.

“Well, got to make sure Eddie shows up to the bookstore at his appointed time. I will have to go and get stuff set up at least two hours earlier. He is supposed to be there for two hours. Then, we can head back to Sanditon. I want to go get some supplies for Wednesday and I need to get some stuff for the football game on Thursday as well.”

“Sounds like we are going to be busy, busy, busy the next few days.”

“Yep, and if there are no other bookstores to visit, we will be heading home. What did you buy at the market?”

“Oh, some hats, gloves and scarves for Christmas presents. I saw some jewelry, but it was way too expensive.”

“I found another book.” Charlotte said proudly. “Heraclitus. A special edition.”

Esther shook her head. “Are you trying to save every Heraclitus book you can find?”

“I can’t help it. Some people collect salt and pepper shakers. I just happen to collect Heraclitus.”

“Yeah, your husband is going to love you,” Alison quipped at her sister.

“Very funny,” Charlotte said scrunching up her nose at her sister. “How was lunch with Susan?”

“Entertaining. She is launching a magazine around February 14th.”

“Oh, can’t you just say Valentine’s day?” Alison asked her.

“Nope, those words are not in my vocabulary.” Esther teased her. “Most overrated holiday of the year if you ask me.”

“Spoken like a true romantic.” Charlotte said sarcastically.

“Well, we all can’t have tall, dark, brooding men in our lives.”

Charlotte flushed and rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I saw how Babington was looking at you with those puppy eyes.”

Esther swatted her hand in the air. “Easy to explain. I basically told his x-girlfriend that I had been given him certain favors.”

Charlotte blushed. “For crying out loud Esther.”

Esther let out a huff. “She deserved it. She basically told me I was American trash.”

“You do have a way with people.” Alison said.

“I know. It is a gift. Now, if I could just figure out how to make our boss a little bit nicer. Maybe, we can get a bonus for Christmas.” Alison and Charlotte laughed knowing they would have better luck with Santa Claus being real. “I am tired. I think the hour conversion is finally catching up with me. I will bid you goodnight.”


	10. The Trouble with Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives back in Sanditon.
> 
> Lady Denham tries to sort out people.
> 
> Charlotte has a tender moment with Mary. Story time with Sidney and the children.
> 
> Alison takes a walk on the beach.
> 
> Esther thinks about things.

The Trouble with Tuesday

The ride back towards Sanditon was as eventful as a bump on a log. Sidney struck up conversation with Charlotte over Heraclitus once again. Previous discussions about America verses Britain were not brought up in fear of heated debates in confined spaces.

Edward had a successful turnout for a spur of the moment book signing. Clara, though, was not too thrilled by some of the open conversations by some of the women that had accompanied Miss Hawkins towards Edward. He simply waved at her scoffs, telling her it would be good to buy a few drinks at the bar afterwards for his fans. Miss Hawkins was all too happy to suggest doing so at the Gainsborough, in another attempt to lure Babington back to the hotel.

However, she was sorely disappointed when he declined Edward’s invitation and opted to escort Esther around the stores. Esther just let out a light sigh about the situation, not that she was not flattered, but at what point was he going to accept he wasn’t on her bucket list?

Crowe could be heard speaking with Alison about traveling. Those two had become two peas in a pod. It was quite entertaining. Her first impression of Crowe was not a favorable one, but apparently on better acquaintance, he had grown on her. Alison almost wished Mrs. Campion would call and add another few weeks to their stay.

Otis and Georgiana were quiet as they got on the bus. They had a wild idea of getting married while in Bath, but as they found out the timeline for a marriage license was quite extensive compared to the United States. They had spent their time instead taking a romantic tour of the city and eating some fine dining.

They arrived back in Sanditon late afternoon. Lady Denham was keen on hearing about their trip to Bath. She had insisted the ladies join her for dinner after they got unpacked from their trip. Esther let out a sigh. She still wanted to go run a few errands in town but knew better than to poke that bear. The gentlemen bid them all farewell and took Otis and Georgiana back to the Crown Hotel where they were staying at.

Edward and Clara were the first to sit with Lady Denham after dinner. “So, how was your book signing?”

“It went very well. I made some new contacts with Mr. Hawkins, who owns the Gainsborough hotel, among some other businesses. They suggested hosting a writer’s workshop in their conference rooms, with me of course being a keynote speaker.”

Clara bite her tongue when Miss Hawkins had suggested that, very suggestively. Her friend, Miss Bingley, was talking up a storm about her friendship with Mrs. Campion. She was sure she could get Mrs. Campion to agree to such a venture. Miss Hawkins had turned up the open suggestions once she found out Edward was Esther’s stepbrother. She began to ask all sorts of questions about her relationship with Lord Babington.

“Good, they say what is good for the goose is good for the gander. It will bring Esther back here as well.”

Edward rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you are trying to play match maker again.” Aunt Denham opened a book.

“Why not? If I waited for either of you to make an eligible match, I will be six feet in the ground at least by a decade.”

“She’s quite determined to deter suitors. Even Lord Babington is bound to lose interest sooner or later.”

Esther, Charlotte and Alison walked into the middle of the conversation. Aunt Denham looked at Esther. “Lord Babington?” Esther let out a sigh and gave Edward a daggered look. “I certainly hope you have been flaming his ardor.”

“Certainly not. I’ve been ignoring him.”

“But Esther,” Aunt Denham began to say, “he’s a fine prospect. He couldn’t be better if he were elderly and in poor health.”

“For someone else perhaps.”

“Why not you?” Aunt Denham insisted to know her reasons for declining such an eligible young man.

“Perhaps he can’t measure up to someone like Mark?” Clara interjected sincerely.

“A fair question,” Edward replied glad to have the question away from his intentions with Clara. Clara had been hinting around about things for months now. He was not sure he was ready to settle down, especially when there were still open invitations at Gainsborough.

“Just what is it you want?” Aunt Denham questioned her.

Esther let out a sigh. She really did not want to have this conversation right now. “Would it be too much trouble to ask for some peace and quiet?” It was a rhetorical question.   
“I’ve got to run into town for a project with the Parker children. Is there anything that you need from town?” She looked towards Edward and Clara.

“I need to go,” Clara said wanting to get away for a few moments.

Esther gave Aunt Denham a kiss on the cheek. “I will want to continue this conversation when you return.”

“I don’t expect anything less.” Esther replied, knowing the lady would not leave her alone until she got some answers.

The ride into Sanditon from Sanditon House started quiet. “I’m sorry Esther.” Clara said.

Esther took a deep breath, “it’s alright. I know how she can be.”

“Miss Hawkins was pretty nosey about your relationship with Lord Babington.”

Esther scuffed. “There is no relationship with Babington. As far as I understand, the lady had tried to scheme him into marrying her.” He spoke briefly about the whole thing when they had walked to meet Susan for lunch. “If you recall, there has been plenty of similar situations with Edward as we grew up.”

“Yes, although other than his titled at that time, he didn’t exactly have money to boot.”

“Some women only care about titles.”

“True, but Aunt Denham is right about one thing. Lord Babington does have quite a few things going for him.”

“There’s more to relationships than status or money,” Charlotte interjected into the conversation. “I should be happy to marry for equality in love and affection, otherwise the marriage is bound to be just sort of legal slavery where one partner is all take and the other is all give.”

“Well, since out of the four ladies in the car, you are the only one in a relationship.” Alison added. “Is it everything you want it to be?”

Clara let out a sigh. “Most days, until I see him looking around.”

“And if he was to ask you to marry, what would your answer be?” Alison asked directly.

“You know Miss Woodhouse would say if there is any hesitation, then it would be best to decline.” Charlotte said, thinking of her friend from college.

“As if Miss Woodhouse is any expert on the world of marriages.” Clara said gruntingly. “Not all marriages are fairy tales. I would rather enter one knowing that than to find out later down the road unexpectantly.”

“Spoken like a true romantic Clara.” Esther quipped at her.

“That’s why you broke off with Mark was it not?” Clara retorted back to her. The ladies in the back had not heard her story of a past heartbreak, other than they knew she had one.

Esther pulled into the parking lot of the local general store. “Perfect timing. I shall be off. I don’t know how long I will be.”

“I think I will go for a walk on the beach,” Alison said.

“I am going to drop the brownies off with Mary and I will meet up with you.” Charlotte said towards Alison.

Clara looked at Esther and knew she had hit a sore subject. “I’ve got a few other stores to go to. I will find my own way back.”

Charlotte knocked on the door to Trafalgar House. “Charlotte!” Mary said happily as she was shown into the room. “This is a surprise.” Tom gave her a smile as well.

“Sorry, I should had called, but we made a trip into town for supplies for tomorrow. I wanted to drop these off. We picked them up at the Christmas Market in Bath.” She handed Mary a tin of the brownies.

“Oh, I love these. You are so thoughtful. Please, do want some tea? Tom is going to be discussing some business with Sidney at the hotel.”

“I would love some.”

“Yes, business at hand. I’ll leave you in capable hands.” He gave Mary a kiss on the cheek.

“Tell me, how was your trip?” Charlotte smiled and lit up as she talked about the things they saw, shopping and their tour of Lord Babington’s estate. “Lord Babington has been a good friend to Sidney all these years, especially after, well” Mary paused, “Sidney had an awfully bad breakup. He’s not too incline to think favorably of women I’m afraid.”

“Oh?” Charlotte said, trying to not act too interested in Sidney’s backstory, although it sounded like it was a good one.

Mary hesitated and then continued feeling Charlotte was not one to gossip. “Yes, he fell hard for a lady a few years older than him when he was around seventeen. The Parkers’ are not exactly wealthy or poor, but as you can imagine, Sidney is extremely easy on the eyes. She paraded him around like a prized stallion around London with all her friends. 

He thought she loved him, until he had talked about settling down. Then, she just laughed at him. She told him she could not marry anyone that could not offer her what she wanted, which of course was wealth and status. She married a media guru who was very wealthy. He was quite heartbroken. Lord Babington sent him to handle some business in Antigua with a friend of his. Sidney stayed there for about ten years learning all about businesses. I’m afraid though, he came back quite guarded about people, especially women.”

“That is terrible to have to go through that.”

Sidney sat at the table with Crowe and Babington, drinking and playing cards. “So, how goes your pursuit of Miss Denham, Babington?”

Babington let out a little scuff. “Very well, she proclaims she wants nothing to do with me.”

“Saucy bitch. And you a peer of the realm.”

“She’s delightfully disdainful.” There were slight chuckles at the table. “I love it.” Sidney gave him a look of disbelief.

“So, how long till you bring her to heel?”

“Bring her to heel?” Babington snapped back at him. “She’s not a dog Crowe. She’s a young lady.”

“She needs to be mastered. Mind you, I like a girl with a little bit of spunk.”

“I don’t know Crowe. I believe you seem to be getting along quite well with Miss Alison.” Crowe let out a slight blush. “I don’t see much spunk there.”

Crowe laughed and grinned at them. “Haven’t you always heard it’s the quiet ones you need to watch out for?” He frowned at his cards. “I imagine she’s quite a handful in bed.”

They glanced up and saw Tom approach. “Ah, the great projector himself.”

“Mr. Parker,” Babington nodded his head at Tom.

“Come pull up a chair Tom.” Sidney said half surprised to see him there.

“Gentlemen,” Tom said with a pause, “a word Sidney, alone.”

Crowe let out a sigh while Babington gave Sidney an encouraging smile. “We will go join the ladies at the bar.”

Sidney let out a sigh. “What is it Tom?”

“I was wondering if you have a chance to look over those ideas on increasing tourism to Sanditon?”

“Not yet brother. Have you forgotten I have been driving Sir Edward to his appointments?”

Tom let out a sigh. “You know I am relying on you Sidney. Your connections to fashionable society. Mrs. Denham is talking about withdrawing her annual investment if things don’t improve.”

Sidney shook his head.

“I just thought that maybe the American’s might give you some ideas with their fresh perspective of Sanditon.”

“Have you asked them?”

“I haven’t although I guess I might had said something tonight when Charlotte stopped by.”

Sidney gave Tom a curious glance. “Charlotte is at Trafalgar House?”

Tom gave him a baffled look. “She stopped by to bring some treats to the kids.”

“Did she walk from Sanditon House?”

Tom was not following the conversation well. “I don’t know how she arrived.”

“It’s getting kind of late for her to be walking back in the dark, not to mention colder.” Where all American women naïve about walking in the cold in unknown territory?

“I imagine she’s still with Mary. They were having some tea.” Sidney let out a breath. He looked up at his friends. Sometime, Clara had walked up to the bar and they were in a conversation with her. Sidney excused himself and headed towards Tom’s house.

Clara walked into the bar at the Crown Hotel. She knew Aunt Denham did not think a whole lot of her, but she did really care for Eddie. Well, more than care. She knew she loved him, to the point of no return, despite his flaws. Sure, she wished he did not have a wandering eye. No woman wants to really know that their significant other was openly chasing other women. Granted, she did hear that some relationships were that way. She did not want to be in one. However, coming from a jaded background herself, she did not feel like she could expect a bar to be set so high.

The bartender gave her a gin and tonic. Perhaps, Aunt Denham could talk some sense into Edward without her there. The lady was on a roll tonight about her expectations for Edward and Esther. She was mulling things over, when two familiar faces joined her.

“Miss Brereton, we didn’t expect to see you out in town.” Clara gave them a polite smile.

She let out a sigh. “The ladies all had to escape. Aunt Denham was talking about her favorite hobby.”

They gave her a frown since they didn’t know.

“Oh, matchmaker. She is quite determined to get Edward and Esther married off as if there was some sort of fire going on. Esther was worried she was going to start on Alison and Charlotte, so she came up with an excuse to go shopping.”

“So, they are out shopping?” Crowe asked bluntly.

“Alison is walking on the beach. Charlotte is visiting the Parker children and Esther is actually shopping at the general store.”

“You didn’t want to go shopping?” Babington asked politely.

“I’m afraid I may have poked the bear with Esther. I decided I better give her some space.”

Esther looked at her list for the fifth time as she stood in the craft aisle. She let out an angry sigh. She should had known Edward would had told Clara. For being close together, she at least thought they were each other’s confidant. Apparently, Edward liked to sing like a bird.

Of course, Edward had told her it had been bound to happen sooner or later anyway. Men are men. They liked to color outside the lines every now and again. She had not believed him until the truth had been staring in her face. She had gone to see him while he was training for the service. He had been talking about getting married. She was not sure. She had the chance to study abroad. He did not want her going. They had gotten in quite the argument over it. Technically, she had ended the relationship. Upon a late-night reflection, she went to see if she could repair the damage. There he had been, shagging some girl, in no time at all after they had broken up.

He had sent her some letters after she had moved to New York with Edward to start college. She had not read any of them. She shoved them in a box. Then, there was a phone call from James. She read the letters and then she burned them. The only thing she held onto was the dog tags that James had given her after the funeral. There were no second chances.

Alison was beginning to regret her evening walk on the beach. It was a little chilly this evening. The view was fantastic. The moon was high, the stars twinkling in the background. A perfect romantic setting if she had someone to share it with. She had been on plenty of dates in New York, but no real relationships. She was not sure she was ready for such a thing. Her own mother already had one child, with another on the way at the same age.

“A fine night for a walk,” a gentleman said to her as he approached. At first, she had not been paying attention and she almost panicked about being out there alone, until she   
realized it was Crowe.

“You startled me,” Alison said calmly.

He let out a chuckle. “Do you always walk around by yourself at night?”

“It’s not really that late, Frank.”

“You were a little jumpy Alison.”

“To be fair, I was contemplating things.”

“Such as?” He gave her a coy look. “Let me guess, you are wondering who Lady Denham is trying to marry you to.”

Alison laughed. “She’s not trying to marry me off. She is trying to marry off Esther and Edward. Although Edward should be easy if Lady Denham would accept Clara as an acceptable match. As far as Esther is concerned, well the lady has a whole list of potential suitors, if Esther would be more receptive to the idea.”

“She doesn’t want to get married?”

Alison shrugged her shoulders. “Believe it or not, I really don’t know much about her past relationships. It is hard for her to trust people in general, let alone ones towards such a one as to get married. I’ve known her for almost two years, and I can’t say I can remember her even going out on a date in that time.”

“She must be wound tighter than a screw.” Crowe said out loud without a filter. Babington should not be having that hard of a time pressing his suit. 

Alison let out a nervous laugh. She had no idea about any of that. “I have no idea Mr. Crowe.”

He cringed as he realized what he had said out loud about her friend. Maybe, coming out here after a few drinks at the bar had not been a great idea. Hopefully, she would not repeat that to Esther. “Forgive me, I may have had a few too many drinks to be having a substantial conversation.”

Alison let out a scoff. “Are we having some sort of substantial conversation?”

“I thought we were talking about relationships. Those are usually pretty substantial topics of conversation.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

He studied her. “Certainly, you have been in a few relationships.”

Babington watched Esther as she checked off things off her list. It seemed felt like he had all the time in the world to get to know her, but now that they were back in Sanditon, the sands of time were speeding up at an alarming rate. There was one thing he did know. Nana was impressed and not so much about her status, but rather for the way she had not tried to get information about the Babington family. She had spent the whole time talking about flowers. No ulterior motive, no pretense. Just living in the moment with Nana and her flowers. A smile crossed his lips.

Her phone rang. “Hello?” A slight pause. “Hello Mark.”

“I’m not sure just yet. We will be here at least until Friday. I’m waiting for the queen to give me my marching orders.”

“I’ve got Edward with me, so I don’t know if meeting up would be such a great idea.” He watched her interaction on the phone call. Reluctant. Good news for him, means she was not inclined to get back with an old boyfriend. “I’ll think about it.” He heard her let out a sigh.

She glanced up and found Babington watching her. “Eavesdropping Babington?”

To his credit he did flush. “Unintentional, I can assure you.”

“Slumming tonight?”

He laughed. “I’ve been known to do my own shopping.” He watched her bite back some quip. “What?”

“Oh, no. I think I’ll keep that remark to myself.” She was not going to say anything about buying protection did not count as shopping for himself.

“Alright, keep your secret quip. I’m sure it will be revealed sooner or later.” Esther looked in her journal to hopefully hid the heat she could feel in her cheeks. “You have everything on that list?”

“Well, everything for tonight. I hadn’t planned on eating with Aunt Denham, but she was in one of her moods.” Esther said as they walked towards the cashier.

“So, I hear.”

“What did you hear?”

“Clara said she was playing matchmaker.”

Esther rolled her eyes. Why did Clara even say anything?

The cheers of children were heard when Sidney walked into Trafalgar House. “Uncle Sidney!” Alicia cried out, followed by Jenny and Henry.

Mary looked up and gave him a smile. “I didn’t know you were coming by. Where’s Tom?”

“He said he had a small errand to do.” He glanced at Charlotte. “Charlotte.” She gave him an inquisitive look. “I heard you were out in town.”

“I came to deliver some treats to the children.”

“And now, she’s going to read us stories.” Alicia exclaimed.

“You too Uncle Sidney!” Henry added.

Sidney glanced at Charlotte, who was giving him a shy look. “Well, if Charlotte doesn’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Charlotte gave him a smile. “You can read Wilbur’s part.”

He let out a small smile. “So, I’m playing a pig?”

Charlotte widen her smile. “There’s only one Charlotte.”

“Thank goodness, I’m not sure I could handle more than one spider.”


	11. Tar and Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison and Charlotte make crafts with the children.
> 
> Esther and James reflect on his brother.
> 
> A challenge is raised.

Tar and Feathers

Alison and Charlotte walked into Trafalgar House with their hands full of supplies. “Hello, Mary.” Charlotte smiled as she greeted her.

“Did you buy the store out?” Mary laughed as she helped with the supplies.

“If there is one universal truth, you can never have too many feathers when it comes to headdresses. If not, then how will the pilgrims know who the chief is?”

“Where is Esther?” Mary asked.

“She had to run to the sporting goods store for the flags for tomorrow.” Charlotte looked at Alicia and Jenny. “I hope you are ready for tomorrow. We can’t let those beastly boys beat us.”

“Hey! What about us?” Henry asked as Tom walked in with him.

“Don’t worry Henry, we aren’t going to let those girls win. We have Uncle Sidney on our side!” The adults all laughed. “I’ve got some things to do, but I will check in with you in a bit.”

Mary led them to the dining room that had been converted to the craft room. “I wasn’t sure what all we needed, but we gathered up some supplies.”

The ladies were neck deep in feathers and hats in no time. Mary came to check on them once it was getting closer to dinner. “Oh, my goodness!” She exclaimed as each of the children were sporting full headdresses.

Henry was not happy. “I think I should have more feathers!”

Mary laughed. “I don’t know if it is possible to have more feathers Henry.”

“You can always be a colonist. Here is your hat,” Jenny held out the hat towards Henry.

“I hope you are getting hungry for dinner.”

“We are.”

“Uncle Sidney!” Henry exclaimed as he spotted his favorite uncle.

“I feel left out.” Sidney said as he walked in with Crowe behind him. “Where are our hats?”

“You can have mine,” Henry said as he held out the hat towards him.

“Thank you, young man.” Sidney tried it on his head. “I think it maybe too small.”

“Well, we all knew you had a big head.” Charlotte said teasingly.

“Ouch, shots fired, Sidney.” Crowe said with glee.

Sidney drank Charlotte in. “I believe it’s a sign of fear to lash out. The American’s must fear losing tomorrow.”

Alison laughed. “Oh, yes, we are losing sleep over it.”

“I hear a bet coming.” Crowe said with a smile towards Alison. “That is, if you aren’t too scared.”

“Are you joining us for dinner?” Mary asked Sidney.

“If you don’t mind having two more to the party.” Sidney smiled towards his sister in law.

“Not at all. I’ll go inform the staff.”

Sidney looked at Charlotte. “Where’s Esther?”

Charlotte looked at her watch. “I believe she’s out with James.”

“Stringer?” Crowe asked.

“Yes, they knew each other from school. Why?”

“We thought maybe you ladies would care to have a little laser tag competition?”

Alison smiled. “That sounds like fun.”

Crowe laughed. “So easily lead to defeat.”

Alison grunted towards him. “Um, historical fact. Americans win against the British.”

Crowe groaned. “Oh no, not that again.”

“Should we see if Esther can join us?” Charlotte asked. “Where is Babington?”

“He’ll be there if she is. He had some work he had to get done.”

Esther stood at the grave marker, placing the flowers in the attached vase to the headstone. She let out a sigh. Aunt Denham lectured her last night after she returned from shopping.

“It’s time for you to stop mopping about.” Aunt Denham said sternly.

“I’m not mopping.”

“He’s gone. There are plenty of other young men Esther. There is no reason for you to be alone.”

Esther let out a sigh.

“You need someone.”

“I have Edward.”

“Even Edward is bound to get married sooner than later.”

Esther looked at her aunt carefully. “What do you mean by that?”

Aunt Denham let out a breath. “Do you really think Clara is going to let him loose?”

Esther shook her head. “You do realize they have an up and down relationship. Sooner or later, she’s bound to get tired of the roller coaster.”

“Exactly. I’ve told her to put her foot down.” Great, thought Esther. The ride home is going to be pleasant. “I’ve told her she can stay here in Sanditon House if he doesn’t figure that out for himself.”

“He was a good guy, wasn’t he?” Esther talked towards James as she looked at the headstone.

“I think in the end, we all remember the things that we liked the most about people. He was not perfect Esther. You know that.” James studied her. “You know he lived to the fullest. He would not want you not moving on.”

Esther let out a huff.

“It’s true and you know it. I didn’t say it would be easy, but it will get that way once you start.”

“So philosophical today.”

James laughed. “Yes, well something I’ve been trying to work on.” James took her hand. “Come on, he wouldn’t want us standing here all day.”

As they drove back towards town, Esther’s phone went off and she let out a laugh. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Apparently, Parker has challenged the Heywoods to laser tag.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Maybe.”

“You would prefer to hear about Aunt Denham’s list of suitors?”

Esther rolled her eyes at him. “I don’t know why I tell you things.”

“And I thought we were friends.”

She gave him a smile. “If you were my friend, you will be a Benedict Arnold. Care to secretly work for the ladies’ team?”

James laughed. “If it means making Parker lose, count me in.”

“You think the Beaufort ladies want to escape Mrs. Griffiths?”

“Absolutely. I will text Fred. Hopefully, he’s not too far in his cups.”

“That might even things out with Crowe. I will text Georgiana and Otis.”


	12. Touchdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving Dinner has arrived, along with the much anticipated football game  
> Bets are made and in true Sanditon fashion, a little bit of cheating.
> 
> Babington makes a move.
> 
> Final chapter to be posted soon-The Bucket List (for you Sidolette fans)

Touchdown

Clara had spent the day with the staff ensuring the table landscape was worthy of the guests visiting Lady Denham. She even had enlisted Edward’s help in completing the room decorations to ensure Aunt Denham would not be embarrassed to be hosting an American holiday.

Arthur out did himself with Esther’s simple request. Her chocolate cake had become a centerpiece showcasing his fine talent. He had even made leave shaped cookies, miniature pumpkin balls and turkey cupcakes for the children.

Edward had taken it upon himself to carve the turkey, showing off his ability to host. His demeanor was more reserved however his attire made up for it. Clara and he were dressed to the hilt for the occasion. The Heywood ladies, after an initial disapproving glare from Lady Denham, ended up wearing their fall dresses. 

Charlotte elected to wear a light blue plaid dress with blue ankle boots. Alison chose to wear a black and white buffalo pattern dress with black flats. Esther refused to play along to her aunt’s schemes and wore her dark blue jeans with a light brown sweater over a plaid shirt with knee high boots.

The gentlemen had shown up dressed business casual, although Babington had a jacket with his attire. Alison commented to Charlotte that they all looked like they were there for a GQ photo shoot. Not that she was complaining. Mr. Crowe looked genuinely nice in his pull over vest over his button shirt. Sidney, well Charlotte thought, he would to be to die for if all he was wearing was a paper sack.

Mr. Hankins looked around the table as he gave a short invitational about being thankful for the food and company. Once he had been invited for the dinner, he did some research about various traditions that were done in America and settled on one. He passed around a small jar, explaining how everyone should put in a few blessings (which were in the form of sunflower seeds sitting in small bags by the table cards) to say what they had been thankful for. Then, in the spring, the host could plant the seeds which then would be harvested for the next years dinner, and so forth.

Mrs. Griffiths thought it was a grand and romantic gesture. She was even more joyous when he had handed her the jar to start it around the table. She rewarded Mr. Hankins with a light blush in her cheeks.

Around the table went the jar. There were a few funny seeds of thanks (thanks for no rotten pineapples, no long sermons, no gales which would bode ill for football) and some thoughtful ones (thanks for the blossoming flowers, different rivers, new friendships, deadly accuracy-which was a jab at the gentlemen who lost at laser tag thanks to an undercover agent).

Conversation at the dinner table went well and to Esther’s relief, did not venture into talks of marriage. She was certain Clara had something to do with the seating arrangements. She had managed to find herself seated between Lord Babington and James. Last evening there seemed to be more of a pissing contest between the two gentlemen, which Esther thought was ridiculous since she had no designs on either of them. Besides, James would always be in the friendzone. Esther could not think of him in the same way as his brother.

There was clearly some looks that Sidney had been giving Charlotte once the game was over and they had to concede that they lost. When Esther asked about it as they returned towards Sanditon House, Charlotte said there had been a bet between the Heywoods with Sidney and Crowe. 

“And just what did Sidney lose?” Esther asked.

Charlotte laughed. “He has to concede the American victory over the British. He was not too happy about that. In fact, he wants to do a double or nothing bet with the football game.”

“Great no pressure now.” Esther glanced at Alison. “And what about Crowe?”

“He gets to accompany me to Mrs. Griffiths poetry reading.”

Esther shook her head. A poetry reading was probably going to be torturous for someone like Crowe.

Once dinner was over and Lady Denham was satisfied that her company had enjoyed themselves, the party broke up. Edward and Clara were off to see some of her extended relations in London. Mr. Hankins was requested to be referee, to the objections of the ladies who did not think they would need one. Mrs. Griffiths was inclined to stay since her guests would be playing as well. The players went to change into more suitable attire.

Lady Denham had the servants host their own holiday meal and invited them to bring their children. Thus, there were quite a few children to play flag football with the adults. They decided the first half was for the enjoyment of the children. The ladies helped the children put the flag belts on. 

Sidney watched as Babington was glaring across the yard towards Stringer who was hanging out with the ladies. “I see there is still a pissing match to be held.”

Babington rolled his eyes. “You would be too if he was making eyes on Charlotte.”

“He’s not making any moves on Esther.”

“Seems awfully familiar if you ask me,” Crowe jabbed. “Maybe you should be placing a bet.”

Babington looked at his friend inquiring.

“Yes, well, I intend to win my bet. I refuse to acknowledge America beat the British.” Sidney said looking towards Charlotte.

Babington rolled his eyes. “What?”

“We had bets with Charlotte and Alison last night.” Sidney said. “I told Charlotte it was double or nothing today.”

Babington looked across the way as the ladies were laughing with James. “Perhaps we should have practice some.”

“A gentleman does not practice. Its tantamount to cheating. Besides, I have fifty pounds that we win.” Crowe gave them a grin.

The first half was more for humor than anything. The children all had a blast about being included on the day’s activities. The adults were there more for assistance with throwing the ball, especially for the littler ones or helping them run the ball from some of the older children.

At half time, Mary helped Arthur pass out little treat bags to the children as most of them were heading home so not to stay pass their welcome at Lady Denham’s house. Tom, Mary and Arthur stayed so they could cheer on Sidney’s team, who was being led by Otis, since he had the most experience.

“You sure you don’t want to just concede and save yourself the trouble?” Sidney teased Charlotte.

She pretended to be affronted. “We don’t plan on losing.”

“Neither do we.” Sidney smiled at her. Charlotte liked teasing Sidney, especially when he smiled. He looked over at James who was talking to Esther. “Stringer, you aren’t conspiring with the enemy, again are you?”

James laughed. “I can’t help it if they look better than you Parker.” James nodded to Esther before walking off.

Babington stood near the water cooler. Esther went to grab a drink of water before they were going to start. “You picked a good spot.”

“Anyone would think I chose it for a reason,” his eye on her rather than the others who were getting ready to start to play.

“Did you?”

“You know I did.”

“Don’t get too carried away,” she said. “This is entirely my aunt’s idea, not mine.” Aunt Denham instructed her to be on her best behavior today, especially when it came to Babington.

Babington smiled, undeterred. “She does seem to be taking a great interest in our activities.” He raised a hand at Lady Denham, who was watching them intently from the other side.

“She takes a great deal of interest in everyone’s activities.”

“Are you playing?” Crowe hollered at them.

He smiled at her. “Shall we?”

Esther smirked at him. “It’s your funeral.” He laughed at her haughtiness.

The gentlemen quickly learned that while they clearly were better at the sport, the ladies were quite quicker and managed to keep the third quarter tied up.

Sidney caught Crowe taking a swig from his flask. “None of that Crowe. I don’t plan on losing for a second time.” The gentlemen were taking a time out.

“No worries Parker.” He pulled out a small vial of oil to which he added slightly to the ball. “I would suggest running passes only.”

Babington gave Crowe a look, offending his sense of fair play. After playing up and down the field, the gentlemen were finally in a slight lead. The ladies took a time out.

Esther let out a slight sigh looking over towards the men. Babington was watching her intently.

Georgiana let out a disgusted huff. “What is going on with the ball?”

“It seems hard to catch.”

Alison looked at them. “Maybe because it is supposed to be,” Alison said feeling her fingers. “I believe they are cheating.”

“Well, we shall beat them at their own game.” Esther said.

“How?” Julia asked, still catching her breath from all the previous plays.

“I believe a simple knot to keep the flag belt from falling shall do the trick. We will only have one shot at this, so we need to make it a touchdown.” Esther came up with a plan which required them to just run the ball to gain some ground until their final play.

Taking their final time out, the ladies went to get a drink of water. They were going to need to trip most of them up. Babington while still fit, was not the quickest of them and knew they had to make sure he was the only one left available to really give chase. A few devious plots, Esther used the ladies as a shield as she double knotted the tie on the belt. 

“Ready to lose ladies?” Crowe crooned as they walked back up to line up.

“Keep dreaming,” Alison teased him. “Cheaters never win.”

“I’m offended.” Crowe said giving her a look. She rolled her eyes at him.

Esther gave Babington a look that she knew he would misinterpret. She let out a sigh. It was so easy. “Care to place a bet Babington?” She asked lightly as they headed back to the field.

He gave her a grin. “Pretty confident for someone on a losing team.”

She lowered her eyelashes, “am I?” He chuckled at her.

“Aren’t you worried about losing?” He gave her a devious grin.

“I don’t think you have it in you.” 

He laughed uproarishly. Game on Miss Denham, he thought to himself, as he took his place. 

With a quick fake action play, the gentlemen were caught off guard as Esther ran the ball, which she had not done so before. Alison and Charlotte grew up with their brothers and it was easy for them to trip up Crowe and Sidney when they were not looking. James and Fred were laughing too hard at the antics the ladies had pulled to give chase.

In the end, poor Babington was left to chase Esther who was making it difficult for him to catch. Especially when he realized her flag belt was not going to come off so easy and he resorted to tackling her instead, causing both to tumble, laughing at the same time.

“There is a penalty for cheating Miss Denham,” he said as he caught his breath. He had caught her in an embrace as they had fell to the ground. His arm was under her neck, but she was definitely pinned down without being able to escape.

“I believe you are calling the kettle black, Team Parker,” she replied just as she was trying to catch her breath. “I still made it in the end zone. I believe that counts as the winning point.”

He grinned at her and she knew she was in trouble, especially since he was giving her a smoldering look. “Then, let me the first to congratulate you on your victory,” he said lowly as he took her face with free hand and his lips came down on hers. First, gentle but firm until he was sure she was not going to slap him. Babington deepen the kiss as Esther had responded to his exploration, letting the world melt away around them.


	13. Bucket List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is over. Charlotte has one thing on her bucket list to do in Sanditon. However, it leads to an unexpectant discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this part of the story. Keeping with the theme..Coming next will be the New Year..

Bucket List

Charlotte followed the shoreline looking for seashells to take home, some for her family and some for her own keepsakes. The football game had been fun, despite the little bit of cheating on both sides. Once the game was over, the ladies had gone to their rooms to take showers to wash off the dirt and sweat. The gentlemen had gone back to the hotel. 

Lady Denham was rather pleased with everything especially with the little bit of progress between Esther and Lord Babington. Esther had simply rolled her eyes and told her aunt she was getting the cart in front of the horse. Besides, it was just a spur of the moment thing.

Alison had let out a gasp when she realized that Babington was in fact kissing Esther in the end zone. From where they had been, it was not no chastise kiss. In fact, if anything, it seemed they had forgotten there were quite a few people nearby. Charlotte had not seen Alison blush like that in some time.

Charlotte came to an area that she had to climb over a rock formation, and it lead into a small cove. She sat her bag down that she had collected her seashells. Today was probably one of the warmer days that they had since they had arrived. There were no new bookstore tours, so other than a few stops on the way to London to meet up with Edward and Clara, their time was coming to an end. It was a shame, since she had really taken a liking to the small seaside town.

Other than a few Jane Austen sights to stop at, there was one thing on her bucket list that she wanted to cross off: sea bathing. It was late in the afternoon, and the beach had been pretty empty where she had climbed over the rocks. Deciding this was the best spot, she decided she was going to do it despite not having brought a towel. She had her jacket that she could use, and she was confident that she could make it back to Sanditon House without too much trouble.

She had done research about sea bathing in the area. She did not want to have to call home to explain she had gotten arrested while on her trip. Not to mention Mrs. Campion would probably tell her she would have to pay for her own way home. She opted to take a dip in her undergarments, which after football, she had changed into something a little bit sexier than her sports bra. Stacking her clothes up, Charlotte walked into the water, first a little warm, until it got to about her knees and it had started turning a little cold.

Courage Charlotte she told herself as she kept walking out. It was not colder than the lake water at home this time of year and if she wanted to cross it off her bucket list, she would have to go out until she was neck level. She let out a little laugh thinking about Alison’s comment about hypothermia.

Sidney joined Babington and Crowe downstairs at the bar after their individual showers. “Not drinking Babington?”

Babington let out a sigh. “I got a call. I’ve got to go get Augusta from her boarding school and apparently, it can’t wait.”

“And just think finally made all that progress with Miss Denham. Might as well as howl at the moon if you think she’s going to buy that story.” Crowe goaded him, drinking the last of his whiskey.

“It’s the truth Crowe.”

No one was more upset about the turn of events than Babington. It was doubtful he would make it back before they left back to America. Just when he had finally made it past her walls. At least, he had kissed her, not that it was any declaration of his intentions, but maybe she would think twice before moving backwards towards an old boyfriend.

“Are you heading back too?” Sidney asked Crowe.

“Might as well, I’ve got work to do.”

“Then, I guess this is it until we meet back up in London.” Sidney looked at his friends and let out a sigh. “Thanks for coming.”

“Good luck Parker,” Babington gave him a wink as they headed out the hotel.

Sidney took a drink of his glass and decided to go for a swim in his cove. He strode quickly towards his favorite spot. People did not venture there, not wanting to climb over the rocks, believing there was nothing worth there. However, had they had the notion to continue they would find the cove had just enough shoreline for enjoyment. He stopped once he had gotten over the rocks and yet, someone had found his spot. It appeared they were under the same impression of its privacy as he looked at the pile of clothes. The clothes themselves, nothing remarkable, but the jacket was familiar. He looked out towards the water as Charlotte was beginning her ascent from the water, barely clad in   
anything that would be considered appropriate attire let alone swimwear.

He drank her in despite knowing that it was totally inappropriate to be looking, but he had one or two many late nights trying not to think about what was hiding under her clothes since he met her to not give into the temptation. He was not disappointed, and he was beginning to feel the effects of looking at a woman with unbridled thoughts. It was mere seconds from when Charlotte had come out of the water, but it might as well be minutes.

His gentlemen light came on and he turned around away from her.

“Sidney? What are you doing here?”

He let out a small laugh, “I had thoughts of the same thing; however, it appears you have beat me to my secluded cove.” He could hear her shivering. He took off his coat and quickly turned to wrap her up in it. “I believe it’s colder than you had anticipated.”

“A stout observation,” Charlotte tried to quip at him. He felt her skin.

“Good grief, you are going to go in hypothermia. How long were you out there?”

Her lips were trembling. “I got caught in an undertow,”

“Here, get dressed. We need to get you back in somewhere warm.” Sidney looked around. If he had a lighter, there was probably enough driftwood to start a small fire, but he did not. “My quarters are closer.” 

Sidney practically helped her pull her clothes back on. “You know, normally women have me undress them, not the other way around.” He teased trying to diffuse the critical situation.

“First time for everything Parker,” Charlotte quipped back at him with her shiver. He practically dragged her back to his room at the hotel.

“Come on, we need to get you in dry clothes.” He began to bark orders at her. “Strip down Heywood.” He pulled out some his heavier sweaters, boxers and sweatpants. He grabbed some towels to wrap up her hair, then directed her towards his bed. He grabbed the extra blanket from the additional bed and climbed under the covers with her. He had to be stern with her when she was balking. “No offense Charlotte, but this is far more work than I care for with my women.”

Sidney pulled her close and used his hands to rub her arms to help warm her up. 

“I’m sorry to have disrupted your evening.” Her shivering started to slow down.

Sidney laughed. “Oh, I think this is one for the record books.” He regarded her. “Did you even tell anyone you were going for a dip?”

“It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Something to mark off my bucket list.”

“Good grief Charlotte. You can’t do that this time of year without letting anyone know.” His tone was full of emotion. 

“I’ll make sure to make a note although I doubt, I will ever make it back.”

“Nonsense. You will be back when Esther finally realizes what a great catch Babington is. Or, when Lady Denham consents for Sir Denham to marry Clara and he comes back to take his title. Or when Tom comes up with some new scheme and needs an American to give him honest feedback.”

“I hate to break it to you, but Esther isn’t one to fall for a guy just for his money.”

Sidney laughed. “Good to know. Babington has forever been trying to find his elusive bird of prey.”

“She’s not exactly keen on the whole society thing.”

“He’s not really a fan of it either. Believe it or not, I believe he would rather be sitting at home next to a fire arguing, or debating, with someone about whether a particular jump is permitted in checkers. He is not the wild child that many in the peerage usually are. You can say he’s an anomaly.”

“I doubt Edward will marry Clara.”

Sidney laughed. “I will give you that one, although stranger things have happened.” Charlotte got quiet. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better.”

“How about a hot cup of tea?”

Charlotte was at a loss. She would miss his warmth, but a hot cup of tea also sounded good. She debated with herself and then decided, she best not get too attached to Sidney especially when she would be going home. “A cup of tea sounds wonderful.”

Sidney tucked the blankets around her like a burrito. “Don’t go anywhere Miss Heywood.”

Charlotte let out a small laugh. Sidney came back shortly bringing her a cup. He helped her pull back some of the blankets so she could sit up. Charlotte sipped her tea slowly.   
“I’m impressed. You make a particularly good cup of tea.”

Sidney grinned at her. “I’ll add that to my resume.”

Charlotte let out a snort.

“So, probably need to text some people to let them know you haven’t fallen off the face of the earth. I’ve been hearing your phone go off.”

Charlotte blushed a little. “I imagine they were wondering why I wasn’t back yet.” He found her phone and brought it to her. 

“Anything else getting marked off your bucket list?”

“Not as much as I would like. We will be heading to London tomorrow to meet up with Edward and Clara to fly out.”

He frowned. “So soon?”

“Well, the publishing company is small so not a whole lot in the budget. I am not even sure how Georgiana and Otis managed to get in on this trip, not to mention Clara. Clara doesn’t even work for the company and Edward isn’t exactly known for his money management skills.”

Charlotte finished the rest of her tea and he took the cup to sit it on the nightstand. There was a little bit of an awkward pause between them. “So, feeling better?”

“Much better, thank you.”

“According to Babington, you all won today’s little game, despite cheating.”

Charlotte let out a huff. “Well, that’s calling the kettle black. Just what did Crowe use on the football?” She noticed a slight flush on Sidney’s cheeks.

“Let’s just say it was something he had laying around.” Which meant, it was something he always brought with him, in case of any bedroom activities required it. “So, I guess that means I lost again.”

“I will have to let you have a free pass since you did take such wonderful care of me.”

“It would look bad if I hadn’t. I’m sure Lady Denham would be up in arms with my brother about it.” He gave her a slight grin. “But a bet is a bet regardless if unfairly won. I’m not going to have you going back home and telling your boyfriend how some English chap beat you out of a bet.”

Charlotte gave him a frown. “I don’t have a boyfriend.” She could see a little bit of a surprised look on Sidney’s face.

“Well, I guess that’s good to know I’m not going to have some guy show up to beat me up for having their girlfriend in my bed wearing my clothes.” He gave her a little grin.

Charlotte still had a slight flush, “but I’m sure my social media is bound to blow up when I gloat about outsmarting the great Sidney Parker. I’ll be getting all your girlfriends sending me threatening messages.”

He flushed. “I am not that kind of guy.” He noticed the look of inquisitive as if she thought he was not into women. “I mean, I don’t have a bunch of girlfriends.” He took a small breath. “I actually don’t have any.” She gave him a doubtful look. “I’m not the kind of guy looking for a one-night stand Heywood.” Since when? Damn Babington and his romantic hoopla rubbing off on him. He studied her. Did he really want to step into this river again? It did not feel like it was the same river. Sidney took a calming breath. 

“You’re not?” Charlotte said lightly feeling a slight change in the room. She became suddenly aware he was sitting awfully close to her.

“No.” His voice was dark. He was looking at her with a slight look of vulnerability in his expression. “I want it to mean something.” He had taken her hand lightly. “I’m serious, Charlotte.” His voice was hoarse, “if you want this…I need to know you are on the same page too.”

Charlotte Heywood was certain she had to be dreaming. This guy, this Sidney Parker was looking at her as if she were the only woman he had ever looked at in his life. What were the chances that she would be lucky enough to even have him notice a girl like her? She was certain she was blushing under his stare.

Her eyebrows furled as she was thinking about what he was saying. Sidney had seen the same look lots of time since he met her. Usually, when they had been arguing, scratch that, debating their unique opinions of whatever they had been discussing. But Babington had brought up a good point over drinks Wednesday night, when had he ever been really this absorbed with someone since Mrs. Campion? So, what if they lived in different countries. It was not like Babington did not have business that would prevent him from traveling to New York. If anything, Babington was bound to make more trips if Esther even blinked at him let alone encourage him. And the look on Babington’s face as they headed back to the hotel after the game, Sidney was not sure the guy was not going to go propose before he left town. Babington was a walking advertisement for Married at First Sight.

It was a lot to take in, especially for someone that did not seem to have a lot of experience in the relationship department. Charlotte gave him a perplex look. “Why would you want a relationship with someone that lives two thousand miles away?”

Sidney let out a little chuckle. “It’s hard to find anyone that can quote Heraclitus so effectively.” He studied her. “Are you really that surprised I find you attractive,” he paused, “not to mention interesting and entertaining?”

“And too opinionated, too headstrong,” Charlotte began to counter his praises with words she had head from previous men that she had been inclined to like.

He gave her a quirky smile. “Well, you aren’t wrong there, but it’s what makes you, you.” He let out a silent breath. “Charlotte…”

“Yes?”

She tipped her chin up to him as he bent towards her, placing one hand gently along her cheek. He kissed her gentle at first, and then more passionate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
